Madre Rusia
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: En el ciclo de historias de "volvamos Nyo (mujer) a un personaje a ver qué pasa" en esta ocasión... ¡RUSIA! Apasionante historia numero CIEN en Fanfiction de Agua y Aceite... ¡Felicitadnos! (Historia ya escrita entera, de cinco capítulos, con publicación semanal regular de todos los domingos)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _L_ _o orgullosa que estaría la señora Himaruya si supiera la clase de cosas que escribimos todas con los personajes que creó su hijo... otras cosas que nunca pasarán._

* * *

 **Madre Rusia**

—No vas a encadenarme bajo NINGUNA circunstancia —sentencia Estados Unidos de plano, mirando a Rusia sentando a su lado en el salón de su casa mientras juegan a la consola.

— _Net, net,_ encadenar personas está mal —niega con la cabeza el soviético, anda que no se te ve el plumero a ti.

—Net Net... Bla… bla. ¡NOVASAENCADENARME! —insiste en un chillido, dando un saltito en el sofá y girándose cara a él, dejando el mando de la play sobre la mesita.

—Encadenar está mal —se sonroja como cada vez que miente sin moverse, con su mando aun entre las manos.

—¡Pues justamente por eso es que NO vas a encadenarme! —le señala con el dedo muy seguro de ello.

—A no ser que seas una mala persona —cosa que eres, cerdo capitalista, por muchos besos que me des.

—Ya, claro, ¡mira quien lo dice! _Fucking commie_.

— _Batman_ encadena a los malos para que no se vayan —se defiende encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a mirar la pantalla de la tele.

—YO no soy malo. ¡Y tú no eres _Batman_! —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco como si fuera obvio.

— _Da_ , soy _Batman_ —saca de dentro del abrigo una capucha de _Batman_ y se la pone dejando su mando por ahí.

—No eres, estas muy grandote —sonríe un poco y trata de quitársela para ponérsela él –. Yo me parezco más porque soy más _awesome._

— _Net._ Tú eres un _koshechka_ —se deja quitarla.

—¡No! ¡Soy un superhéroe! —salta hasta ponerse de pie en una postura épica y luego vuelve a dejarse caer en el sofá.

—Catguoman—decide Rusia, porque un "koshechka" es un gatito.

— _What?! Woman_ nada!

Rusia sonríe como cuando sabe que lo ha molestado y Estados Unidos frunce el ceño picado.

—Yo soy awesome y tú solo me estás molestando —protesta cruzándose de brazos.

—Si te vistieras de catguoman, se te vería barriga —sigue picando, al límite de lo permitido, soviético.

—¡No se me vería barriga! —la mete. Rusia sonríe más y estira la mano para tocársela, a lo que recibe un manotazo americano.

—Dejaaaaaa.

El ruso insiste.

—¡Nooo! _Russia!_ —si le llama así se está enfadaaaaando. Lo toma de la muñeca.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta y le mira a los ojos, porque se suponía que era como un juego o algo, de hecho es que le llama mucho la atención como reacciona en general alrededor de este tema.

—¿Por qué qué? —pregunta tan tenso.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no! No tengo barriga gorda y no voy a vestirme de niña.

Rusia tuerce un poco el morro y se encoge de hombros, el norteamericano sonríe un poco al ver que tuerce el morro.

—¿Y si fueras niña?

—Si fuera niña haria cosas de niña, pero soy niño —explica.

—Tal vez deberías ser niña —responde Rusia. Estados Unidos le mira con ojos abiertos como platos. Porque él es niño ¡y muy muy niño! ¿Cómo que "tal vez debía ser niña''?

— _What the hell!_ —protesta de nuevo. No, Rusia, no le vas a cortar nada—. Quizás tú deberías ser... Yo que sé, ¡un pato!

—¿Por?

—Pues yo que sé, porque se me ocurrió. Es más una linda patita, como Daisy —se quita la capucha de Batman y se la pone como su fuera una cofia.

—Pero no podría disfrazarme de Batman —le toma la capucha y se la pone como se la está poniendo el americano.

—Podías disfrazarte de Daisy.

—¿A ti te gusta Daisy?

—Pues... No.

—¿Entonces porque quieres que me disfrace de Daisy? —se pone bien la capucha como Batman.

—¡Porque tú quieres que me disfrace de Catwoman! —protesta.

—Pero a mi Catguoman me gusta.

—Pero _you._ ¡Soy Batman!

— _Net, net_ , mira —se señala la capucha.

—Pues... ¡Yo soy Tony Stark!

—Ah, pero Tony Stark no es amigo de Batman.

—Lo sería si se conocieran.

—Robin es amigo de Batman —¿vais a seguir así mucho rato?

—Yes, pero yo no soy Robin. Soy Batman —discute Estados Unidos porque no quiere ser tampoco el segundo de Rusia.

— _Net,_ mira —vueeeelve a señalarse la capucha. De repente, pasa el ángel de Britania y es a Rusia al que vuelve chica y… no parece que haya ningún cambio muy evidente salvo en la cara, por culpa de ese abrigo maldito.

—Pues traigas lo que traigas ¡yo soy Batman, no Robin! —Estados Unidos ni se entera.

Rusia deja de hacerle caso, parpadeando de repente. Se lleva las manos al pecho.

—Y es que no, aunque tú quieras ser el más awesome, yo te gano —le mira e inclina un poco la cabeza sin entender el movimiento.

El ruso se las magrea un poco y son graaandes, automáticamente empieza a desnudarse.

—¿Qué haces? —Estados Unidos aún no se entera.

—Me pasa una cosa... —su voz no es igual del todo a la de antes.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que me pasa una cosa —repite, porque no sabe lo que es, quitándose el abrigo y empezando a abrirse la camisa.

—Pero, ¿qué cosa?

Estados Unidos levanta un poco las cejas al ver que hay algo RARO en su conformación y Rusia acaba por abrírsela del todo y mostrárselas. Levanta las cejas, sosteniéndolas con las manos.

— _Oh my GOOOOSH!_ —ese grito podría ser menos... Agudo. Tú eres el chico, Estados Unidos.

—Porque me... yo... —las deja tranquilas y lo siguiente son los pantalones, se pone de pie desabrochándoselos.

Estados Unidos se levanta, acercándose a él, sonrojado pero curioso y con los ojos bien abiertos. Rusia termina por bajárselos de golpe, hasta las pantorrillas y se mete un susto de muerte, que hasta se cae al suelo.

—¡Waaaah! ¡Te falta el! ¡Ya no tienes el! ¡El! ¡Ihhhhhh!

Rusia le mira muy asustado y mueve las manos buscándose por ahí, sintiéndolo todo raaaaaaaro.

—Eres una... ¡¿Dónde dejaste al _commie_?!

—¿Qué? —no entiende nada.

—¡Eres niña!

—Pero... _net!_ —chilla y le sale un chillido raro, nota su voz, llevándose las manos a la boca.

—Pero si eres... ¿Eres el _commie_?

—Soy _Rossiya!_

— _But... But..._ —es difícil argumentar sobre si eres chico o chica con el par de melones que te cargas como pechos. Al niño se le van los ojos—. E-Eres una chica

— _Neeet!_ —también es difícil argumentar con la pared.

—Si lo eres, ¡te estoy viendo!

—Net —se cubre, así no le ve.

—¡Aun así eres niña! Tienes pechos y no tienes... Eso —le señala abajo.

— _Net!_ —tu insiste lo que quieras.

—Yes. ¡No tienes _weenie!_ A ver... Enséñamelo.

Rusia recoge las piernas, muy asustada y se busca otra vez. Estados Unidos se le acerca más aún para verle. La rusa intenta alejarse porque está muy asustada, echándose para atrás.

— _Wait, wait, waaaait!_

—Quiero a mi _sestra_...

—¡¿A tu _sister, the crazy one_?!

Rusia niega con la cabeza.

—¿A tu _sister_ a la que invadiste y te odia? —sentimos la delicadeza.

— _Ukrainaaaaa_ —la llama igual. A Ucrania se le ablanda el corazón... Donde sea que este.

—Yes, ella. _Jeez, commie_ , pero no sé dónde está últimamente —se rasca la barbilla—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla?

Rusia asiente con la cabeza.

—Pero no quiero un emplasto.

—¿Un emplasto? ¿Y eso que es? No creo que se te aparezca el _weenie_ otra vez con un emplasto. Sea lo que sea —cuando Estados Unidos dice 'weenie' es porque se refiere al 'pilín'.

—Es para cuando estoy malo.

—Pues hoy estás MALÍSIMO. ¡Eres una niña!

Rusia se cubre la cara con las manos porque se cree que se va a morir y Estados Unidos se le acerca, otra vez, hasta ponerse junto a él... Ella.

—¿Te sientes mal de algo más? A ver, déjame ver... Abre la boca —le toma de los brazos. Rusia le mira y lo hace un poquito, el americano saca su teléfono y prende la linterna intentando verle hacia adentro.

—Tienes comooooo…

La rusa abre más la boca haciendo «aaaaah».

—Comoooo... Como unnnnn… —entrecierra los ojos y Rusia abre más la boca, mirándole agobiada—. Montón de dientes normales. Nah, no te veo nada horrible —se encoge de hombros.

Rusia termina por cerrarla y paladear. Estados Unidos le mira los labios y, levanta las manos quitándole la máscara de Batman, el otro cierra los ojos, dejándose, el americano sonroja porque se ve raaaaaara... Y... Femenina. Y no especialmente fea. La mira con ojos muy abiertos porque sin mascara, evidentemente, es mucho más obvia la cosa. Rusia aún le mira expectante.

—E-Eres... Eres de verdad...

—¿Qué hago?

—Una chica, muy muy chica.

—No me gusta

—A-A mí...

Rusia le mira.

—... m-me parece que te ves…

Rusia se humedece los labios a la expectativa… Estados Unidos le mira de arriba abajo y se queda en los pechos, en realidad, casi se le salen los ojos. Rusia baja la cara y se los mira, también, medio cubiertos, sin saber qué hacer.

—Muy fe-femenino y... Tienes unos grandes pechos.

—No quiero tenerlos —vuelve a mirarle.

—Pues a mí me parece que...

—¿Qué? —los mueve con las manos.

—S-Son grandes y... —levanta la mano para tocarlos.

—Pesan —asegura ella mirándole sin soltárselos.

—Cómo no van a pesar, ¡son enormes! Voy a tocarlas.

Rusia se gira un poco y frunce el ceño.

— _What?_

— _Net._

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque no me gustan y no los quiero.

—A mí sí me gustan.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque seguro son suavecitas, como las de Egypt pero, mejores porque son más grandes.

Rusia se los mira otra vez. Estados Unidos levanta la mano para tocarlos pero la rusa se aparta de nuevo.

—¡Ah! Commie! —se estira, otra vez, intentando ser más rápido que ella. Y será más rápido, pero ella es más flexible. Así que cae hacia atrás, girando para ponerse de pie, sin soltárselas. Huyendo.

—¡Oh! ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte las _boobs_? ¡Soy tu _boyfriend_!

—Porque no me gustan —pues suéltatelas.

—Pero a mí sí —ahí va, detrás.

—Voy a cortarlas —se va en busca de un cuchillo, la muy bestia y desnuda como está.

— _What?!_ ¡Noooo, no puedes cortarlas! —va corriendo tras ella.

—Sí que puedo, con un cuchillo.

—Pero ¡noooo, no no! Si te las cortas, no tendrás ni _weenie,_ ni pechos.

—Pues cortaré el de otro y me lo coseré.

—¡No! Commie, wait! Wait wait wait! Listen to me! Vamos a buscar a tu sister, ok?

— _Net._ Ella me pondrá un emplasto —niega.

—Pues mejor un emplasto —creo —, a cortarte cosas con un cuchillo.

—No me gustan los emplastos.

—¡Pero los cuchillos tampoco! _Commie, stop!_

Rusia le mira otra vez agobiada. Y no se suelta las tetas, por cierto.

— _Wait._ Deja de... Deja de irte y... Ok, soy yo. Y... Tu... No sueles huir de mí, cierto?

El problema es que Rusia está asustada y no está segura de ser más fuerte que Estados Unidos ahora.

—No estoy huyendo —se yergue en toda su altura.

—Pues parece que sí, como si me tuvieras miedo —sonríe porque al menos no huye—. Y yo... No quiero que te cortes nada.

—Pero es que no me gusta —taaaaan densa.

—¿Por qué no te gusta? Son bonitas y grandes —y si tú, Estados Unidos, las tuvieras puestas las odiarías, pero vale...

—Pesan —una razón válida como cualquier otra y ella no lo sabe, pero el cambio de equilibrio la está mareando un poco porque es muy sensible con eso.

—Hombre, pero ¿tú eres fuerte no? Es solo un pesito.

—Soy fuerte —asegura.

—Por eso.

Rusia las mira otra vez soltándolas un poco para que caigan… rebotan. Estados Unidos traga saliva.

—Wow... —y aquí tienen la respuesta a la pregunta de si se masturba viendo chicos o chicas...

Rusia se las mira no muy segura, balanceándose un poco hacia atrás. Estados Unidos desvía la mirada sin poder evitarlo, sonrojadito.

—No tienes que toquetearlas así.

—¿Por qué no?

Estados Unidos se ríe un poquito

—Te ves súper... —más risitas idiotas —, porno

—¿Porno? —se mira.

— _Totally_.

—¿Qué es porno?

Estados Unidos parpadea dos veces.

— _Ya know_... De porno... Los vídeos y las cosas de sex. ¿Nunca has visto porno?

—Ah, cosas de sexo. _Da_ —que sepa lo que son las cosas de sexo no significa que sepa realmente lo que es el porno.

—Pues pareces una de esas chicas —risaaaas. Estados Unidos se rasca la nuca aún riendo un poco—. De hecho quizás te ves mejor…

—¿Cómo se hace?

—¿Se hace qué?

—Esa cosa que te gusta del porno, del sexo.

—P-Pues... Se... —risas y sonrojo —, se hace de muchas formas, tendrías que agarrártelos y... ¡Dejarme tocarlos!

— _Net,_ tocarlos _net_ —los levanta y aparta otra vez.

—¡¿Pero por qué no?!

Rusia niega con la cabeza y puede que tenga que ver con fastidiarte porque quieres tocarlos y a ella no le gustan. Estados Unidos arruga la nariz haciendo un mohín

—Bueno tócate tu... ¿Sabes? Ahora tienes otro agujero por donde... —¿de verdad, niño? Rusia inclina la cabeza—. Para... Sabes... Para poner esto —se señala la zona en cuestión

Rusia mira a donde señala y Estados Unidos sonríe encantador.

—¿Qué te parece la _awesome_ idea?

Rusia se suelta los pechos y, así de fina, mete los dedos a ver si encuentra un agujero como el de su hermana, Estados Unidos la mira abriendo la boca por completo, impresionado.

— _Commie!_ No es… _Oh my god_.

— _Da!_ ¡Sí que tengo!

—Pues claro que lo tienes, eres NIÑA. ¿Quieres usarlo?

Rusia le mira unos instantes y... niega, porque aún cree que está enferma y se muere. Estados Unidos arruga otra vez la nariz pero hala, ni modo.

—Bah! Eres más _awesome_ cuando eres _boy_.

—Soy osmom.

—No, no me dejas tocar nada.

—Porque no me gustan.

—Eres tonto si no te gustan.

—No soy tonto.

—Si lo eres, son _awesome_

— _Net._

—¡Sí los son! Las _boobies_ siempre son _awesome_.

Estados Unidos, por dios, es Rusia. RUSIA. Tanto te ha sorbido el cerebro, Egipto, ¿que no sabes que tiene un maldito interruptor? Sí que debe saberlo, solo necesitamos enfoque en algo que no sean los pechos. El estadounidense se le vueeeeelve a acercar, intentando tocarlos.

Rusia se aparta otra vez y decide que quiere su camisa porque no se está quieto.

—¡Ah! Ven, ¡dame un beso!

Rusia se agacha a recuperar su camisa y se la pone con uno de esos movimientos de brazos.

—¿Si te doy un beso soy osmom otra vez?

— _Yes_ —sonríe y asiente, acercándosele.

Rusia se abrocha los botones sin apartarse ahora. Creo que dos centésimas de segundo más tarde, le tiene encima dándole un beso, aunque con los labios nuevos es un poco raro y no había notado hasta ahora que fueran diferentes. Está flipando con los labios.

Estados Unidos la abraza con la cabeza, un poco ida porque... Es como una mezcla entre Rusia y los labios de Egipto. Aunque, por alguna razón desconocida, en ningún momento duda ni un poco que éste sea Rusia. Para Rusia es difícil seguir pendiente de algo como labios raros cuando Estados Unidos está haciendo una de ESAS cosas que cada vez le gustan más, extrañamente y sin que sepa porqué, esto la calma.

El estadounidense le sigue el beso, cada vez sintiéndose el mejor, olvidando que si es chico o chica... Y es que ha estado privado de besos _commies_ últimamente. Se olvida de que Rusia tiene pechos, de que quería tocarlos, de que ahora es chica y de que no son novios. Solo siente calorcito en el estómago y el corazón, mientras le abraza y siiiigue en el beso.

Rusia no puede evitar morderle un poco para buscar... Sangre y la herida en labio de Estados Unidos se hace de nuevo, con facilidad.

Es automático… El sabor le hace perder la cabeza.

Hasta que, segundos más tarde, se separa parpadeando. Pero seguro el niño le busca un poquito antes de parpadear él y mirarla para dar un saltito al ver que no es quien creía.

—Me he meado —pero que fina eres. Estados Unidos parpadea, olvidando el sobresalto e inclinándose un poco para ver el suelo.

— _What?!_

No está mojado el suelo porque no se ha meado, obviamente.

—¿Te has me... ado? ¿Dónde?

—Me he meado... —repite Rusia, sin saber qué hacer con eso—. Aquí —señala el lugar por donde se mea. Estados Unidos vuelve a vacilar un poquito porque... Buff... Es que es chica y está prácticamente desnuda.

—Pues yo no veo ningún meado.

—Mira —mete los dedos y los saca mojados, mostrándole.

—Ahh eso —se ríe un poco y... Egipto le ha enseñado cosas. De verdad, es milagroso que esto pase después de ella—. No es meado, es la cosa esa que sale cuando te gustó.

—¿Eh? —para haber vivido toda la vida con dos chicas y haberte tirado a tu hermana no tienes ni idea de mujeres, Rusia—. Son meados pegajosos —junta las puntas de los dedos y las separa. Luego se los acerca a la nariz—. No huele a meado.

—Ni sabe a meado. Bueno nunca he probado los meados... —burdos, burdos los dos.

Evidentemente, Rusia se lleva los dedos a la boca...

—¡Eres, de verdad, de peli porno! —se ríe un poco y, extrañamente, aún tiene una mano suya en la cintura.

Rusia le observa, sin saber porque dice eso, y paladea un poco.

—¿Ves?

—¿Qué?

—No sabe a meados, sabe a chica —eww, igual.

—Sabe salado.

— _Yes._ Y quiere decir que te gustó —sonríe, muy contento.

Rusia le mira, otra vez, sin saber cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión. Alguien se lo dijo un día a Estados Unidos. Muy probablemente Roma, intentando ayudar a la vida de Egipto. Aunque es posible que de algo también le sirva esto que está pasando, Estados Unidos puede aprender cosas buenas... O malas. Es posible que pueda aprender algo que le guste a las chicas, en general, o puede quedársele grabado algo que le guste a Rusia, que no es una chica convencional.

—¿Y qué hago? ¿Voy a mear?

—¿A... Mear? ¿Tienes ganas?

— _Net_ —niega, es que no entiende.

—Entonces no, solo... Es una cosa normal por los besos conmigo porque soy _awesome._

—Ah... —sí, claro, finge que lo has entendido, pero el olor de la sangre sigue perforándote.

Estados Unidos sonríe más y sale una gotita de sangre perturbadora de su labio.

Rusia se relame los labios y… siente que se mea más, como el estadounidense siga con eso va a volverla a ser un hombre en cero coma. El americano levanta una mano, oootra vez, con intenciones de tocarle alguna parte, de ser posible un pecho pero ella le toma de la muñeca para echársele encima a por la sangre, como siempre.

Y… ¿Estados Unidos que va a hacer? Dejarse, como siempre. No es tan impresionante el puesto de cazador de Rusia así, pero trata de encastarle contra algo. Lo que es un error que, normalmente, no cometería porque es obvio ahora que no tiene tanta fuerza. Así que solo mueve un pasito al estadounidense... Y nada más.

Lo bueno es que el americano no se entera mucho. Hasta que Rusia lo intenta levantar contra la pared para hacer lo que siempre hace con él y ni siquiera consigue moverle una pierna… Es Estados Unidos el que, repentinamente, la levanta a ella de la cintura para clavarla contra ALGO. Rusia le abraza, sin esperarse eso, porque él no suele hacérselo.

Estados Unidos le come un poco el cuello, con un revoltijo mental entre que lo que le gusta a Roma, lo que le gusta a Egipto y lo que le gusta a Rusia. Ésta última lo abraza, temblando, nerviosa y asustada porque no sabe si la va a intentar matar o no. El estadounidense la mira, eso sí, con la respiración agitada. Rusia lo abraza, sintiendo que no puede dejarse ir de la cabeza, el terrible olor de la sangre no la ayuda, se lleva el pulgar a la boca.

El estadounidense la mira hacer con la respiración bastante agitada.

—¿Q-Que haces?

Rusia se lo muerde, haciéndose sangre a sí misma y, lamiéndola, sin contestar.

—Pero... Haces eso cuando haces cosas raras.

Rusia se relaja visiblemente cuando se lame y... suena el teléfono móvil del niño.

—Ah! _Wait._

Rusia sigue chupándose la sangre, calmándose y soltándole. En el teléfono Obama le recuerda que le están esperando y que cuándo planea llegar.

—¡Ughh! ¡Lo había olvidado!

Obama lo apresura.

—Vale, vaaaaale.

Rusia le mira.

—¡Tengo una cosa!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Una cosa asquerosa con Obama.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la tengo y tengo que ir aunque no quiera.

—Pero me estoy muriendo —de verdad, uno no tiene a un ciudadano que escribe «Guerra y Paz» sin llevar un poco la esencia del drama dentro.

—No creo que te estés muriendo de nada, yo te veo muy sana.

—Pero mira —vuelve a enseñarle las tetas. Estados Unidos traga saliva—. Me las voy a cortar —aunque parezca, eso no es una amenaza.

—¡Noooo! ¡No te las puedes cortar!

—Pero soy niño —más vale que te lo lleves contigo.

—Pero ahora tienes _boobies_ ¡y son tuyas! ¡No puedes cortártelas!

—Pero no me gustan —el bucle.

—¡Pues a mí sí y no te las puedes arrancar!

Rusia frunce el ceño, con él no puedes. Ya le he dicho yo que a mala manera de convencerle.

—Además, ya habías olvidado que no te gustaban.

Rusia se las mira de nuevo y va a por su ropa.

—Voy a casa... —a cortarlas.

—¡Nooo, _commie_! Pero estabas conmigo.

—Pero Putin me riñe.

—No sino sabe.

—Obama le dice. Siempre le dice.

—¿Y qué va a decirle ahora?

—Que estoy aquí y que has hecho una cosa para que sea niña.

—¡No voy a decirle eso! Y yo no hice nada.

—Obama le dice.

—¡Pero no vamos a decirle!

—Pues ahora si te vas.

—No. Ven conmigo y le diremos que...

—¡Si voy, sabrá!

—Sabrá que voy con una chica.

Rusia se mira a sí misma y por otro lado piensa... espiar a los cerdos capitalistas. Mmmm... Hace cara rara de "se me ha ocurrido una cosa que no quiero que sepas"

— _Da._ Vale.

Estados Unidos levanta una ceja y, recibe una sonrisa de tiburón rusa, se humedece los labios y frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Ir contigo.

—Pero... Estás pensando en algo.

— _Net_ —se sonroja porque es mentira.

—¡Ja! ¡Como si no te conociera!

Rusia cambia el peso de pie, mirándole.

—Cualquier maldad que creas que puedes hacer. ¡No!

—No es una cosa mala —vueeeelve a sonrojarse por la mentira.

—¡Si lo es! Voy a estarte vigilando.

Sonrisa de tiburón otra vez

—Cielos. _Boobies_ tienes pero la sonrisa horrible no se te quita

Rusia vuelve a mirárselas.

—Pero a ti te gustan aunque pesen, así que soy osmom.

—Más o menos. Anda, vámonos ya que Obama me mata. Ponte tu ropa.

Y ahí se va a por sus pantalones... Le van demasiado grandes, así que se le caen. Estados Unidos parpadea con eso y se muere de la risa. Rusia vuelve a agacharse e intentar subírselos

—¡Ja! Se te caaaen.

—Déjame un cinturón, este es muy grande —claro, los de él no serán aún más grandes.

—Tengo uno de los míos.

Rusia se va tras él. Y claro, Estados Unidos, saca un par absolutamente inútiles, el otro se prueba los dos y es que ni siquiera le da para el agujero más pequeño que NUNCA ha sido usado y está flipando ahora de que vayan a hacerlo.

—Estas... —frunce el ceño —, delgado

—Se me caen, no puedo sujetarlos —trata de hacerse un nudo, como si el cinturón fuera una cuerda.

—Pues ponteee... Una sábana, como vestido.

—¿Cómo fantasma?

De verdad, Estados Unidos, ¿no tienes algún vestido de Egipto que hayas elegido tú mismo y que ella haya dicho que le ENCANTA pero que lo dejara en tu casa para ponérselo en ocasiones especiales y para que no se estropee? Ejem.

—Como Rome porque Egypt siempre se lleva la... ¡Oh! _Wait!_

Rusia le toma atención, dejando de pelear con sus pantalones un segundo.

—¡Tengo uno aquí que no ha estrenado!

Aprovecha tus oportunidades, muchacho, se pondría hasta algo comprado en una tienda erótica.

Rusia le sigue mirando buscar.

Estados Unidos revuelve toooodo y saca cosas raras, algunas de Egipto, de hecho, porque la muchacha lo que hace es separar las cosas de chica y amontonarlas todas en algún sitio y como Estados Unidos compra todo lo que encuentra no duden que tenga unos chupones para pezón que quería que se pusiera Egipto y ese tipo de cosas. Al final recuerda que Egipto, de hecho, CUELGA la ropa yendo a ver a la parte del armario donde de vez en cuando hay cosas suyas.

—¡Ja!

Rusia se acerca a él, acechando y mira por encima de su hombro

—¡Es un vestido de chica!

—Pero sabrán que parezco una chica

—Pues... Es difícil que no lo sepan con esas dos cosotas.

Rusia le mira desconsoladita.

—Te vas a ver muy bien, igual y mejor que Egypt. Lo que no tengo es ropa interior

La rusa se encoge de hombros porque todo sea por el espionaje. Será como un disfraz ¿Cómo se visten las chicas?

—Pero seguro te verás muy bien. Anda, quítate esa camisa

Estados Unidos se le acerca y con cierto cuidado le pone el vestido por la cabeza. Rusia estira las manos hacia arriba para meterse y el vestido debe ser feo o a Egipto le gustaría. Quizás sea una mezcla entre la Bella de Disney y la Sirenita

Debe ser dorado, sí, porque América creció con Inglaterra y no es como que sea el amo y señor del buen gusto. Princesa Disney conoció a Miley Cyrus zorra, así que es de lentejuelas, corto muy corto de que se agacha y deja poco a la imaginación, pegadito, escotado y con LAZOS. Feo.

Rusia se lo pone y... además es que le va pequeño porque es más grande que Egipto. Puede que si los lazos le molestan los arranque por las buenas, sino no. Se pone la bufanda de nuevo.

—¿La bufanda?! ¿De verdad? Pero si se te ve bien el escote.

Rusia debe parecer salchichón, mirándose los pechos, se las sube más que casi se le salen porque le aprieta y luego toma las puntas de la bufanda y hace que le caigan por la espalda. Ahí tienes tu escote de infarto.

A Estados Unidos se le SALEN los ojos. Rusia se va a ponerse sus botas que le dan tres patadas al vestido, pero bueno, glampunk.

—Nooooo, zapatillas.

—¿Eh? —se sienta en la cama y el vestido se le enrolla hasta la cintura.

—¡No puedes sentarte así!

—¿Por qué no? —abre las piernas y pone un pie sobre su rodilla para atarse la bota.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas porque eso se ve tan... Porno como raro como poco femenino como... Estados Unidos le está viendo TODO, hasta la matriz.

—Estas... Estoy... Viéndote TODO.

—¿Ah? —mira a donde mira Estados Unidos e intenta bajarse el vestido. Caso perdido con par piernas abiertas—. Es que no llevo calzoncillos.

—Tenemos que irnos, pero no puedes sentarte así con Obama

Rusia se acaba de atar las botas y se pone de pie, Estados Unidos se le acerca y le revuelve un poco el pelo, a lo que Rusia levanta los hombros, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo como siempre.

* * *

 _¡Esta es nuestra historia numero cien en Fanfiction! ¿Quién más piensa que si hubiéramos dedicado todo este esfuerzo a algo como la cura del cancer... bueno, habríamos perdido el tiempo en algo distinto? ¡No olvides agradecer a Valnic su beteo y edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

La inauguración de una sala de conciertos. Zzz La donación vino de alguno de los demócratas importantes que apoyan a Obama y no le ha quedado más que ir... Y ha prometido que iría Estados Unidos. Así que ha mandado un coche a buscarle EXPRESAMENTE para que no se le olvide porque... verás, Zelda no se salva sola. Estados Unidos no se entera hasta que alguien empieza a tocar la puerta como loco.

—Agh! ¿Y ahora quién es? Joaaaan.

Rusia le mira porque la apagado antes para que no le riñera y llamara a los SWAT por estar él ahí.

—Joaaaaan!

Rusia sigue peleando con su falda y el problema principal de esto es que no puede llevar los mandos de sus armas nucleares ni MUCHO MÁS IMPORTANTE su botella de vodka.

Así que no le queda más al niño que ir a ver a la puerta a ver quién es el que le impide irse a la cosa de Obama. Mientras Rusia recupera su abrigo y se lo pone tan tranquila.

El chofer saluda efusivamente a Estados Unidos por la cámara, a lo que éste le saluda el de vuelta sonriendo diciéndoles que ahí van.

— _Commieeeee_! Ya nos vamoooos.

Y ahí va Rusia tras él, por dios, no le dejes llevar el abrigo.

— _Whaaat?_ No, _commie_. No. No puedes llevar eso encima.

—¿Por qué no?

—Se ve fatal y... Pareces _Russia._

Rusia se las mira, se lo piensa y tuerce el morro porque tiene razón y esta es una misión secreta. Saca el vodka y deja el abrigo por ahí.

—¿Vas a llevar tu vodka en la mano? —se ríe, divertido.

— _Da... Yes_ —corrige con ese acento de villana de peli del Capitán América porque planea hablar inglés para que nadie sepa que es rusa.

—Bueno, es mejor que el abrigo. Va... —se detiene y levanta una ceja, por alguna razón esto le parece divertido y sexy.

— _Kam'on_ —le hace un gesto con la mano.

—¿Vas a hablar en inglés? Eso es novedoso —se ríe un poquito y le pasa una mano por los hombros. Rusia trata de sonreír... pero no. Sigue pareciendo un tiburón.

— _Da._ Así nadie sabrá que soy yo.

—A ver si es verdad —inclina un poco la cabeza y le da un buen beso en los labios. Y la sangreeeee... Vas a irte "meada", Rusia.

El timbre los interrumpe de nuevo. Le pone una mano en una teta. El problema es que Rusia se siente muy rara con que hagas eso, así que se detiene de besarle, en cuanto llegan abajo con el ascensor.

— _What?_ —no le quita la mano y, de hecho sonríe pillo a lo "acabo de hacer una diablura"

—Esto es una... cosa —está claro que no sabe describirlo. Estados Unidos se la aprieta un poquito, Rusia traga saliva y trata de hacerse atrás, mirando la mano.

—Son suavecitas —le acaricia un poco torpemente.

—Es... raro —decide. Estados Unidos le quita la mano y se rasca la nuca riendo.

—Raro ¿por qué? Nunca he tenido _boobies_.

Rusia parpadea e inclina la cabeza... se lo piensa.

—Pesan.

El chofer les ve y llama a Estados Unidos, agitando las manos.

—¿Nada más? A Egypt le gusta que se las toque, aunque tiene que ser de manera muy especial y suave.

—No lo sé —se las sostiene de nuevo

—No, no, ¡suéltatelas! —le hace un gesto al chofer y le sonríe.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues, ¿a cuantas mujeres has visto que vayan por ahí cargándoselas?

Rusia sale tras Estados Unidos sin hacer mucho caso de eso igual y, el chofer se queda sin habla al verla. El americano sonríe, tan tranquilo, saludándole por su nombre pero el hombre está un poco embobado porque además Rusia se mueve los pechos de arriba abajo, con las manos.

—Eh, mmmm... Ella es... _my girlfriend_.

—¿Eh?

— _My girlfriend_.

Hay como un sonido molesto haciendo blablabla en inglés… Es lo que opina el chofer. Cuando Estados Unidos ve lo que ve y donde le ve el chofer, frunce el ceño y le da un golpecito.

—¡Ehhh!

Y ahí vuelve en sí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— _What?_

—Que es _MY girlfriend_.

—Ah... ¡Ah! _And the other one?_

— _Egypt?_ Ah, ella viene la próxima semana —Estados Unidos el _dandy_.

—¿Tienes dos novias? —pregunta el chofer incrédulo.

—Ehhh... —vacila un poco—, ¿nos vamos o qué?

— _Yes... yes!_ —el chofer se sube al coche donde Rusia ya está montada porque tiene frio. Estados Unidos se sube del otro lado y la mira sonriendo extrañado porque se ve... Rara.

—¿Y cuál es su nombre? —pregunta el chofer, moviendo el espejo retrovisor para tener una buena perspectiva.

—Ehhh... Se llamaaaa…

Rusia le mira notando ahora que habla de ella.

—A-Amy —decide el estadounidense.

—Oh, Amy, encantado de conocerte —asegura el chofes, a quien ella no le hace ni caso.

—Amy es un nombre de chica que te queda súper raro —Estados Unidos le susurra, sonriendo.

—¿A mi?

—Amy.

—¿A ti?

—Ehhh... A ti

—Güat?

Diálogo de besugos los dos

—Amy

—A ti, güat?

—Te llamas.

— _Rossiya._

—¡No! Amy!

— _Net, net_ , ¡soy yo!

—No, tú eres Amy.

—Net, soy _Rossiya._

—No. Amy. _Rossiya_ es un hombre.

—Yo soy un hombre —le mira agobiada, pensando que no se acuerda de lo que ha pasado y le está confundiendo con alguien más.

—No, ahora —habla por el rabillo de la boca

—Antes ha pasado una cosa y ahora tengo pechos pero soy yo, _koshechka_.

—Shhh! Ya lo sé, por eso eres Amy

—¿Eh?

—Amy.

—Es un nombre... ¿secreto?

— _Yes._

—¡Aaah! —por fin lo ha entendido, el chofer les mira con una ceja levantada.

—Amy —repite Estados Unidos—, es un nombre _awesome_ , ¿no?

—Ai am Aimi an yu ar Amerrica.

—Exacto.

—Es tonto, pero vosotros sois tontos, así que valdrá —se encoge de hombros.

—¡No somos tontos!

Rusia sonríe porque le ha molestado

—Te ha molestado —está casi segura.

—¡No es verdad!

—¿No?

—¡No! Tú eres tonto. Y tú no sabías que era Amy.

—¿Por qué Amy?

—Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió —nombre más cliché, es difícil.

Rusia se encoge de hombros y se mueve un poco porque el vestido es incómodo y vuelve a enrollársele y subírsele. El chofer da un volantazo cuando nota eso, con los ojos como platos.

—Amy se llama como en esa serie que van al espacio —se refiere a _The Big Bang Theory_ y Estados Unidos ahí va a intentar bajárselo, ejem, metiéndole menos mano de la que podría.

— _Star Trek? Lost in space?_

Rusia se mueve un poco más tumbándose en el asiento, quedándose bajo él, dejándole. Estados Unidos le sonríe, prestándole mucha atención a todo lo que hace, como siempre.

— _Net, net,_ la que uno es un cosmonauta —creemos que solo ha visto esos capítulos.

—Ehhh... ¿Uno es un astronauta? ¿Y los otros?

—Los otros no.

Se lo piensa un poco. Amy + astronauta. No es tan difícil. El chofer les mira por el retrovisor valorando que tanto puede ser que ella sea en realidad una prostituta.

—Ah! _The Big Bang Theory_?

—Esa que hay uno que siempre dice cosas de listo, que es muy delgado —explica, refiriéndose a Sheldon.

— _Yes!_ —sonríe y es posible que la hayan visto juntos

Ella sonríe un poquito al chofer, también, en espejo. Y al notar como han acabado: Rusia tumbada de espaldas y Estados Unidos encima, el chofer piensa que dos novias y una mierda. Es una puta. Una de esas eslavas. Tal vez comprada por internet en una de esas páginas web de comprar una esposa o algo así... porque de no ser por la nariz y que no está depilada, venga, la tía debe ser de las caras. Quizás es una especialité así rara. Y eso, amiguitos, es lo que va a pensar todo el mundo

Obama seguro dice que prefiere a Egipto, pues por ahora están cerca, así que...

—Ehm... puedo preguntarte... _America_ , ¿cómo os conocisteis? —pregunta el chofer, interrumpiendo, quiere confirmar. Eso es lo malo de tener confianza con todo el mundo. O seguro quiere comprarse una también. Aún tiene en la mente grabada la imagen en la que le ha visto hasta el alma por el retrovisor cuando se le ha subido el vestido

—Ehhhh... Pueeeees...

Rusia inclina la cabeza, pensándoselo. ''¡Vacilación! Novia comprada en internet SEGURO. ¿No había comentado además algo de que tenía problemas con los rusos? ¡JA!" Piensa el chofer.

—Me parece que fue en la boda de Piotr con Ekaterina —propone Rusia y mira a Estados Unidos, de reojo—. ¿O fue antes?

—Puuuues... Nos conocimos en la convención de energía sub atómica de... —empieza a hablar a la vez que Rusia, se calla y mira le ve sin saber... ¿Piotr? ¿Y ese quién es?

—No, no, yo te conocía antes. ¿No te acuerdas? Eras así de pequeñito —le pone la mano sobre la cabeza—. Y Angliya decía que si te hurgabas la nariz te quedaría grande como la mía —eso le dolió.

Lo malo es que se podrían escribir VARIOS libros con todos los regaños de Inglaterra a Estados Unidos y si Estados Unidos los leyera, seguramente, le sorprendería y aseguraría no haberlos oído nunca.

— _What?_ ¡No! ¡Yo no me hurgaba ninguna nariz! —protesta sin acordarse de nada de todo eso.

—Llevabas unos pantalones cortos. Dijiste que serías el país más poderoso del mundo —y él fue el único que te tomó en serio, porque con ese tamaño se lo debía decir hasta al lechero.

(Inglaterra dice que si no se acuerda es porque ve demasiada televisión y juega demasiados videojuegos que le pudren el cerebro. Y todo ese azúcar refinado seguro que también tiene que ver, porque claro... sigue su discurso infinito con algunas menciones a lo enfadada que está la reina mientras todos los demás decidimos meterlo en el armario y dejarlo alegando y riñendo desde ahí dentro donde no se le oye.)

Estados Unidos le mira abriendo un poco la boca y levantando las cejas tratando de recordar de verdad quienes son Piotr y Ekaterina... Pero es que casi que es inútil en realidad recordarlo así.

—Y no mentí —responde buscando en los recovecos de su memoria, por lo pronto, sin éxito.

Rusia le mira a los ojos con cara de "bueeeeeeeno, masomenooooos, con algunas BASTANTES excepcioneeeeees y con mucha ayuda".

—Ni me veas así, sabes que soy el país más poderoso del mundo —sonríe.

—Pero no te acuerdas.

En la pajarera mental del niño vuela una gaviota y algunos otros pajaritos hacen chirp chirp...

—Si llevaba pantalones cortos debe haber sido hace muuuucho, siendo pequeño y con Iggy —frunce un poco el ceño y se intenta enfocar.

— _Da_ —asiente.

—Tú eras grande.

— _Da_ , siempre he sido más mayor que tú.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas porque no había caído en la cuenta de que fuera MUCHO mayor que él.

—Y eras aaaalto y me veías desde allá arriba y hablaste conmigo —a diferencia de todos los demás que me ignoraban completamente. En realidad ahora que lo dicen no sabe si realmente lo recuerda o si es una idea que le acaba de meter en la cabeza

Rusia asiente. Pero lo más importante de todo, eso sí es...

—Tú te acuerdas de mí aunque era pequeñito porque soy súper awesome

Rusia se lo piensa un poco y piensa que es porque estaban gritando él e Inglaterra.

—Y desde entonces te he impresionado —de verdad que pasas muchas horas con Egipto. Rusia se lo vuelve a pensar.

— _Da_. A veces.

Gran sonrisa, súper satisfecha de Estados Unidos, se acerca a darle un beso.

Rusia se deja, claro y ahí el chofer se detiene porque han llegado. El chofer va a tener que carraspear, aunque no parece que ni eso funcione. Beeeesooooooo. Beso, besoooooo otra vez. En serio si se dieran besos con frecuencia últimamente... Y como no lo hacen... Al menos Estados Unidos sigue comiéndosela en el asiento de atrás, tan feliz.

Verás, chofer... Incluso en los mejores momentos de ellos dos, cuando eran novios abiertamente... ¿Qué te hace pensar que tus carraspeitos van a funcionar? Eso digo yo también. Así que, dadas las circunstancias... Ahí tiene a un graaaan beso, con gemidito y todo.

—Eh! ¡EEEEH! ¡EN MI COCHE NO! —chilla el chofer.

Me parece que hace días que no tiene sexo él. Envidiaaaaa.

Estados Unidos, además le sigue metiendo mano, escuchando como al chofer como un mosquito molestoso.

Creo que sale del coche, abre la puerta y tira de los pies del americano, que debe encontrarse a toda la prensa haciendo fotos. Un flash es lo que le quita de encima de Rusia. La rusa parpadea no del todo segura de saber dónde están, mientras siguen acribillándoles a fotos. La prensa rosa va a mamar de esto por meses. Bien hecho, chico, así se reactiva la economía.

Pues, esos dos que no tienen ni idea. Uno entrecierra los ojos con un flash sin saber que pasa y luego sonríe por instinto. Rusia, gracias a dios, se vuelve a bajar el vestido para ponerlo en su sitio.

Así que como Estados Unidos tiene suerte, nadie va a tener que censurar la parte más profunda de la madre Rusia en las fotos, pero si le hacen algunas que varios pajilleros disfrutaran. Vive con ello, niño.

Toma a Rusia de la mano y tira un poco de ella entre los periodistas. La susodicha sale detrás de él y la prensa siempre la pone de los nervios, (no que tenga miedo, ¿eh?) así que se le repega, mirando a todas partes.

Estados Unidos levanta un brazo nuble aprieta contra si como hace con Egipto a veces, sonriendo una vez más y mirándole de reojo

— _Hey_... No sé si quiero leer los periódicos mañana —le susurra. Rusia se esconde bajo su brazo contra él, cosa que Egipto no hace nunca, porque ella es la faraona y tiene que ser la protagonista.

—Hay muchas personas —Rusia le aprieta el brazo como normalmente aprieta el grifo y nota que se ha dejado el vodka en el coche. Estados Unidos sonríe al ver que le aprieta y se le esconde porque a él le gusta ser el padre protector.

— _Yes,_ pero yo estoy aquí y te cuido.

La gente se abalanza tirando micrófonos hacia ellos preguntándole a Estados Unidos un montón de cosas sobre quien es ella, si es su nueva novia, si ha roto con Egipto, porque... Él les asegura que no, que Egipto está bien y que todos son _awesome,_ riéndose un poco y toreando a los medios como siempre, eso se le da a él perfectamente bien. También acosan a Rusia preguntándole su nombre, profesión y relación sentimental con Estados Unidos... Ella solo logra decir que se llama Amy y, por algún motivo, que es bailarina de ballet. Lo cual es, milagrosamente, una buena idea, porque esta es una sala de conciertos

"Bailarina... Nunca pensé tener una novia bailarina. Pensé que con la faraona era suficiente. Soy _awesome_ " piensa el americano para sí, mientras camina apretando a Rusia contra sí.

La rusa se relaja un poco cuando entran, soltando un poco a Estados Unidos y las chicas de la consigna les piden sus abrigos. Estados Unidos les sonríe a ambas y, no lo crean, esta renuente a darles su chaqueta. Rusia como si oyera llover, vas lista si crees que te dará su bufanda.

—Ehh... No sé si vamos a... Es decir, hace frío y eso.

— _America!_ —le llama alguien a lo lejos desde ya para que se acerquen. El estadounidense da un saltito y le sonríe a quien sea, tirando de Rusia para ir allá.

— _Hello!_ ¿Cómo estás? Ya creíamos que no vendrías.

—Naaah, es que estaba... Estábamos —se ríe—. Les presento a Amy, la bailarina de ballet.

Rusia les mira y... sonríe como un tiburón. Ambos dan un pasito atrás.

—¿B-Bailarina?

— _Yes,_ la mejor de todas

Se miran entre ellos porque Rusia no parece una bailarina... sonrisas forzadas en tres... dos...

—De hecho si trajera ropa int... si…, en otro momento podrían verla hacerlo

— _What?_ ¿Va a bailar para la inauguración? —porque los americanos no escuchan y otros misterios universales.

—¿Va a... Bailar?

—¡Ah! ¡No tenía ni idea! ¿Es una sorpresa?

—No, no, no... —Estados Unidos parpadea y mira a Rusia de reojo.

Rusia le mira con las cejas levantadas y el problema... es que a ella le gusta bailar.

—Ah, no, no, claro, no sabemos nada —la otra mujer le guiña un ojo a Estados Unidos.

— _But_..., es que no, no está planeado que baile nadie.

—Y yo que pensaba que era una chica de una película porno —susurra el hombre a Estados Unidos, este se ríe un poco sonrojadito.

—Parece pero no es.

—Aunque nunca la había visto antes en televisión —a la mujer le gusta el ballet ruso, fíjate.

—Ah... Ehm... No sale en televisión.

—Pero han grabado muchas veces el ballet —asegura ella.

—Yo las he visto, me gustan mucho —asiente Rusia con ese acento terrible.

—Ehm... Yes, pero tú eres especial porque nunca sales en tele, solo te pueden ver en vivo.

—Ah, _da?_ —pregunta Rusia a Estados Unidos.

—¡Más motivo aun para no perder oportunidad! —exclama el hombre y llama a algunos de alrededor para que se acerquen, asegurando que va a bailar.

— _Yes_ , por eso no te conocen —le susurra Estados Unidos a Rusia en bajito y se tensa un poco con esto de verla bailar... Si no trae ni ropa interior

—¿Vamos a bailar? —pregunta Rusia a Estados Unidos sin entender del todo lo que pasa.

—No, tú vas a bailar.

—¿Y tú, conmigo?

—¿Yo? —se ríe un poco—, nooooo.

—¿Por qué?

La verdad es porque él no baila tan bien.

—Pues... Es que no era lo planeado —risas.

—Pero es osmom! —le imita la sonrisa y le levanta un pulgar

—Es... _Awesome_ —vacila un poco y mira a los demás de reojo—. Yo soy _awesome_.

— _Da_.

—Pero, _commie_... —baja el tono y lo aparta un poco del resto —. ¿Cómo vamos a bailar enfrente de todos?

—Pues... —le toma de la cintura.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas y baja la mirada y de repente, Rusia piensa que no sabe si podrá levantarle… No, no podrás. Te lo aseguro que no.

Rusia mueve un poco los dedos en su cintura, nerviosa al valorarlo, se humedece los labios porque no quiere decírselo.

—E-Es decir, es que tu bailas muy bien y eso y me gusta bailar contigo.

—A mí me gusta bailar.

— _I know_ pero es que no traes ni ropa interior.

—¿Y qué?

—Vas a enseñarles todo a todos.

Rusia se mira a sí misma.

—Y una cosa es enseñármelo a mí... Pero, ¿todos? _Really?_

— _America!_ —les interrumpe un asistente de Obama de repente. Estados Unidos se gira a mirarle levantando las cejas.

— _What?!_

—¿Qué es todo esto que están diciendo? —se lo lleva del brazo para hablar con privacidad.

—P-Pues que ella va a bailar pero no creo.

—No había nada planeado, nadie ha ensayado nada de nada. ¡Alguien ha dicho que es una chica comprada por internet!

—¿Comprada por internet? _What?_ Noo! ¿De dónde sacan eso?

—¿Quién sabe? Lo ha dicho la prensa, nadie entiende donde está _Egypt_.

— _Egypt_ no pudo venir esta vez y vine con una bailarina de ballet porque de que les gustan estas cosas y... Esto es un lugar de conciertos.

—Es _trending toppic_ en _Twitter,_ va lleno de comentarios, dicen que es una estrella del porno rusa —le muestra en una tablet. Lo que hace un poco de maquillaje, hay un millón de fotos de chicas rusas que se parecen pero no.

—¿Es ella? —Estados Unidos levanta una ceja mirando la tablet—. But... Nah, no es una estrella porno. Parece, pero no.

—No sé si lo es o no, esto es un desastre.

—No es un desastre, solo es una bailarina que... No es rusa, de hecho —hay que ser listos y hacer que no sospeche naaadie—. Es de _Ukraine_.

—Eso hace un poco la diferencia, salvo si es una de la ucranianas de Crimea Independentista. La opinión pública no va a ver nada bien esto —niega y es que todo el mundo está encantado con la faraona.

— _Why?_ Solo es una chica.

—Pero no es la chica de siempre, algunos podrían pensar que... hay rumores de... promiscuidad —y eso es lo más suave que te han dicho en Twitter.

—Pero si solo es... —cambia el peso de pie—, una amiga.

Busca una de las fotos de beso que le han hecho fuera y se la muestra.

— _Damn_ —protesta un poco apretando los ojos y creo que no tarda en llamarte Inglaterra.

El asistente busca otra foto que han colgado, una bastante buena en la que Estados Unidos está con el brazo por encima de los hombros, protegiéndola y ambos se miran. Sorprendentemente es con esa con la que más se sonroja.

—Ehh... Es una amiga.

—No es lo que está opinando todo el mundo. Estamos tratando de localizar a _Egypt_ ahora mismo.

—De _whaaaat?!_ No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Va a enfadarse! _Why?_

—Necesitamos que asegure a todos que todo está bien.

—Oh... _Jesus Christ!_ No, wait... Deja... Yo le...

De repente se oyen exclamaciones, vítores y aplausos porque Rusia... Estados Unidos se calla y deja de buscar su propio teléfono en su ropa, mira si hacia Rusia, que está haciendo piruetas.

— _Oh my_ —olvida a Egipto, al menos por ahora, mirando embobado a Rusia que estira los brazos sin dejar de girar y la bufanda y el pelo da vueltas. Y se le ve aún mejor que _Russiaboy_ dando vueltas. Para Estados Unidos, seguro, aunque _Russiaboy_ se mueve con más gracia y seguridad, porque conoce mejor su peso, equilibrio y fuerza.

El problema es que empieza a levantar la pierna BASTANTE y creo que es una vuelta de esas que el niño empieza a preocuparse un poco con ello

— _Waaaait!_ Es decir... Ehhh... _Wow! Wonderdul!_ —se le acerca

Levanta los brazos y parece que suba la velocidad, al ofrecer menos resistencia. Va a pararla. Aunque todos le odien porque además todo esto está en horario infantil. La abraza como un oso y ella arquea la espalda dejándose caer en sus brazos hacia atrás.

Y Estados Unidos sonríe nerviosito mirando a todos empezando a darse cuenta que Rusia, como chica, de encubierto... Es más peligroso de lo que pensaba y después de dibujar un arco acaba abrazándole del cuello y enrollando una pierna en la suya, mirándole a los ojos. Sonriendo un poco de verdad, porque le gusta bailar, con la respiración agitada de las vueltas.

Estados Unidos... Uff, es que le gustas, _fucking commie_. Rusia le mira fijamente humedeciéndose los labios, sonriendo porque sonríe con una sonrisa que no es del todo de tiburón.

Todos les aplauden, pensando que ese final estaba planeado, además, porque seguramente por la seguridad y a la vez desconfianza que le da, Rusia se mueve con Estados Unidos, aún mejor de lo habitual. El americano se ríe un poco y se inclina por beso, Rusia no se aparta precisamente, de hecho puede que se eche atrás para que sea un beso de HOLLYWOOD como los que les gustan.

Toman más fotos. El asistente tira del cuello de la camisa de Estados Unidos, agobiadísimo, casi lo ahorca, pero como sabe que está haciendo algo no tan bien, se espanta. Y Rusia parpadea otra vez. El asistente tira de ambos para llevárselos a otra sala y se dejan, de hecho debe ser porque los chicos del servicio secreto dan miedo como Austria.

Cuando los tiene en el cuarto mira a Estados Unidos fijamente, con cara muy seria. Él niño carraspea un poco y cambia el peso de pie, sonrojadito.

—No pasa nada...

— _Just friends_ —le acusa, mirándole con cara de circunstancias. Rusia les mira a ambos sin saber qué pasa ahora

—Es... Un... Es mí... Es... –cambia el peso de pie—. No pasa nada.

—¡Claro que pasa!

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunte Rusia.

—Que no eres _my girlfriend_ a la que llevo a todos lados.

—¿Y? —para Rusia es muy complejo todo ese asunto de los _boyfriends_ y las _girlfriends._

—Que no les gusta a los medios —y mira... Puede que a Inglaterra no le guste y le da igual, puede que a Obama no le guste y también le da igual... Pero los medios son un problema que se toma extrañamente un poco más en serio.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque algo de la promiscuidad.

—Pero tú no la quieres a ella.

— _Well..._ Mmmm... No así como a ti.

—Entonces no es promiscuidad. ¿O sí?

—No —concluye sonriendo muy convencido—. ¿Ves?

Rusia se muestra conforme con eso y el asistente vacila.

—No pasa nada, no es promiscuidad.

—¿Entonces porque no la trae a ella siempre?

—Ehhh... Porque... No. Porque no podemos estar juntos, es como una de esas historias _Disney_.

—Mmmm...

—Da lo mismo, hombre, la cosa es que tienes que hacer que el chisme desaparezca —suelta Estados Unidos, asi como pim pam pum, lo mas fácil.

—Ya lo sé, ¡pero no puedo si sigues besándola frente a todos! —protesta el agente.

—Pues... No la voy a besar y ya, al menos todo el tiempo no, ¿te contestó algo _Egypt_?

—No, aun no la localizamos...

—Quizás debería hablarle —¿tú crees?

De repente, se oye de fondo la danza china del cascanueces, que la están interpretando como parte de la inauguración de la sala y Rusia levanta las cejas yéndose directa a la puerta.

—Pues... ¡eh!

—Pero espera, _commie_ —se va tras el antes de girarse al asistente—. Consígueme a Egypt. _On the phone. Now_.

Rusia sale sin hacer caso y el asistente se queda ahí con las cejas levantadas. Ahí va Estados Unidos tras Rusia a ver qué demonios va a hacer.

* * *

 _Es comomlanzar una bola de nieve por la ladera de la montaña, cada vez se hace más y más grande ¡No olvides agradecer a Valnic su beteo y edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

—¡Escucha! —señala de donde viene la música y hace una seña para que vaya con ella, contenta.

— _What?_ música de esa que te gusta.

— _Da!_ Vamos, vamos —le apresura.

—Perooooo, _commieee_ —va tras ella igual.

Rusia se mete a la sala y da algunos saltitos haciendo otra pirueta. Estados Unidos se ríe un poco de ella, dando un saltito también para nada agraciado y ella se ríe un poco al verle.

— _What?!_ Igualito a ti.

Rusia niega.

—¡Claro que sí!

— _Net, net,_ mira —hace ella otro saltito, moviendo las piernas y ahí va el gordito poco hábil a hacer su imitación concentrado—. _Neeet_ —se acerca sonriendo y le corrige la postura.

—Pero, ¿por qué no?

—Haces feo, pareces un pingüino.

— _What?_ ¡No parezco pingüino!

—SHHHH! —hace alguien del público.

—Shhh... —calla Estados Unidos a Rusia como si él fuera el ruidoso.

Rusia se lleva el dedo a los labios en imitación, asiente y se vuelve a los músicos como enajenado. Estados Unidos le pone las manos en los hombros y, por algún motivo, ella se le apoya un poco encima

—¿Te gusta? —le susurra el que no se calla.

Rusia asiente y Estados Unidos le sonríe también, abrazándola un poco y por alguna razón esto le es muy natural y normal. Más fácil que siendo chico. Rusia es tan feliz dejándose abrazar y oyendo la mú uno hasta podría pensar que no son enemigos mortales y ella no es un puñetero psicópata asesino. Parecen unos novios normales... Bueno, fuera de que ella parece actriz porno.

—¿Ves? Mejor que hayas venido —no se va a callar.

— _Da_. A veces haces cosas bonitas —confiesa.

—¿A veces? Yo siempre hago cosas _awesome_.

—¿Me vas a odiar otra vez porque todos dicen venir conmigo es promiscuidad y siempre nos riñen? —pregunta de repente. Estados Unidos le mira de reojo.

—Mmm, nah, yo te odio cuando te portas mal, no cuando vienes conmigo.

Alá, ya está tranquila de todas sus inquietudes. Estados Unidos le abraza con más fuerza y le sonríe un poco.

—¿Tu? ¿Vas a odiarme por salir con _Egypt_ siempre?

— _Net, net_ , ella me da igual porque no la quieres como a mí —tan seguro. "Disfruta de un novio que lo entiende, niñato con suerte" protesta Roma. Estados Unidos sonríe.

— _You are AWESOME_ —le da un suave beso en la mejilla. Rusia sonríe más feliz mirándole de reojo un instante porque le gusta que le diga eso—. Deberías ser mujer más seguido así podríamos salir.

—No soy mujer.

—Pero pareces.

—No me gusta, no puedo bailar bien y no puedo bailar contigo.

—Sí puedes bailar conmigo.

— _Net,_ pesas demasiado —gordooooo.

—Tú eres debilucha.

—No lo soy. Puedo contigo —frunce el ceño, tensándose. Estados Unidos parpadea dándose cuenta de ello.

—No. No creo.

Rusia se tensa más y ahí les tenemos, tensando la cuerda. Ella traga saliva, de esa forma en la que se mantiene inmóvil pero está pendiente de cualquier movimiento. Sabe que no lleva el tubo y encima sabe que Estados Unidos sí lleva la pistola

—Aun así creo que podría cargarte yo para bailar.

—¿Eh?

—Si yo te cargo a ti si podríamos bailar.

— _Da_ —levanta las cejas, pasándosele la tensión.

El niño se imagina a si mismo cargando a Rusia mientras él, ella en este caso, hace piruetas en el aire. Sonríe con la idea olvidándose también del asunto de quién es más fuerte que quién.

—Aunque tendrías que decirme cómo... —hace una pausa y aclara—, como yo te tengo que decir como cada vez que juegas a la Xbox.

—Es... tienes que ser muy fuerte, pero es fácil —no, no es fácil, a TI te lo parece.

—Entonces si puedo, ¿ves?

Asiente y Estados Unidos sonríe tan contento volviendo a abrazarle de oso por la espalda.

Es posible que Rusia fantasee un poco con esto ahora porque siempre le ha gustado mucho la parte de las chicas. Mientras escucha la música, seguro se pone a hacer la barquita.

Y ahí les tenemos haciendo la barquita, otra vez, sin que parezca en absoluto que son los dos países que más seguido ponen tenso al mundo entero con la inminente a guerra mundial. Hasta que el niño comienza a aburrirse, que es pronto.

Rusia ni se entera, porque ahora están tocando Carmen y el problema es que cuando Rusia no se entera es porque no le está haciendo el suficiente caso. Así que el niño empieza a intentar que se lo haga.

Primero que nada le habla al oído a ver si así le hace caso. La peor parte es que le habla al oído de cualquier tontería...

—¿Sabes que la próxima semana sale el Destiny? —juego de video...

Rusia lo nota y le sonríe un poco. Y cuando empieza a parlotear demasiado se le ocurre una idea, que es tirar de las manos de Estados Unidos y ponerlas sobre sus pechos para que no moleste.

—Si sabes de que trat... —Estados Unidos levanta las cejas y baja la vista... Sonríe un poquito y aprieta suavecito. Se calla.

Estados Unidos le recorre tooooodos los pechos. Espero que no haya fotógrafos viéndole. Los carga un poco. Le estorba el vestidito.

Rusia se mueve un poco porque no está acostumbrada a que le hagan eso, pero no le impide. Un ratito más tarde Estados Unidos esta con la lengua de fuera, intentando meter la mano entre el vestido y los pechos para tocarlos mejor aunque, probablemente, nada más roce a Rusia en algunos lugares con la puntita de los dedos.

—Quiero ir a mi casa a quitártelo.

—Se siente... cosas —esas definiciones.

—¿Cosas?

—Cuando haces así —le toma la mano y le hace mover los dedos con suavidad por el borde de la tela. Por alguna razón Rusia de chica le genera más... Suavidad con él (y creo que Egipto ayuda). Le da un beso en el cuello y lo vuelve a hacer.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es raro...

—¿Raro por?

—Se siente raro, son raras.

—¿Raras bien o raras mal?

—Raras raras.

—Raras raras raras

—Raras raras raras raras.

Estados Unidos se ríe y ella se gira un poco a mirarle reírse y alguien vuelve a pedir silencio. Y como todo está en silencio si oye que quien le calla, bajando las risas y riendo «en silencio»

Rusia le hace «shhh» al que hace «shhh» y Estados Unidos se ríe un poco más. La mujer que les ha hecho callar está indignada. Bienvenida al mundo de todos los que conviven con Rusia y Estados Unidos. A la rusa le da un poco de risa, cosa que ayuda mucho al americano.

Y terminan por echarlos del concierto aunque siguen riéndose, una vez en la calle... hasta que Rusia se muere de frio sin abrigo.

Es difícil matar a un ruso de frio, por eso. Tal vez nada más sienta una como una ligera molestia ante el frio. El aire gélido de media noche. Estados Unidos... Que, creo que va a estar castigado los próximos meses de igual manera, le sonríe un poco y otra cosa que ha aprendido con Egipto: le ofrece su chaqueta.

A Rusia deben de brillarle los ojos. Club de fans de la chupa de cuero de América ¡YA!

Estados Unidos saca la pistola y se la echa en el bolsillo del pantalón en un movimiento ridículamente sutil, casi hasta pareciera que eres capaz de hacer cosas sutiles. Se quita la chaqueta, que casi saca calorcito sola. Con cuidado de la pone sobre los hombros arropándola con ella.

A Suiza le indigna, porque él quisiera ser capaz una vez de hacer algo así bonito de manera fluida y sin sonrojarse o ser tremendamente torpe y no puede. Y estos dos son un par de inútiles psicópatas dementes... Uno se acuesta con su hermana, el otro con Roma y Egipto además... ¡MIREN LO BIEN QUE LES SALE HACER ESTAS COSAS!

Y lo estúpidamente feliz que esta Rusia con su chupa, la que parece que trae al verano dentro, por cierto. Rusia quiere proponerle a Suiza que se acueste con su hermanita. Tal vez eso le funcione… Suiza parpadea con cara de horror y se dice a sí mismo que esto se gana por meterse en la vida de los demás, mientras se retira a su cabaña en las montañas, contando sus propias bendiciones.

Rusia se encoge de hombros dentro de su chupa calentita, tan feliz. Estados Unidos les echa a todos abrazando a Rusia de los hombros, con cierto escalofrío, buscando al chofer

Al final hasta Rusia se está beneficiando de que Estados Unidos salga con Egipto, quien sonríe contento porque Rusia sonríe no del todo como tiburón y conseguir eso siempre le gusta. El chofer está en el parking porque han salido antes.

—Yo... Creo que... ¿Y si nos vamos en taxi?

Rusia asiente porque hay poca gente que sea más fácil de convencer. Así que Estados Unidos tira de ella y se va a buscar un taxi, queriendo postergar los regaños. Que saaaaabe van a caerle encima. Creo que más o menos ahora es cuando Egipto está enterándose de todo.

Rusia, eres una mala influencia.

Estados Unidos besuquea a Rusia en el coche, a quien se le ha vuelto a subir el vestido. Pobre taxista, lo bueno es que el estadounidense está muy ocupado con sus pechos como para ir además a toquetearle ahí debajo.

El problema, como siempre, es lograr que salgan del coche cuando llegan.

Estados Unidos, en algún punto, se separa un poco de Rusia porque al momento de tocarle la pierna se encuentra ahí una mano que no es suya. El taxista se sonroja y carraspea, apartándola.

—Ejem. Ya estamos.

Parpadeo, parpadeo estadounidense.

—¿Ya estamos?

—Donde ha dicho, hemos llegado.

Parpadeo otra vez... Levanta las cejas.

—Oh... Estamos en un coche.

Facepalm del taxista. Estados Unidos le sonríe al taxista y se separa un poco más de Rusia y éste se incorpora un poco, mirando.

—Ah... ¡Y es mi casa!

—¡Vamos!

—Vale —sonríe pasándose una mano por el pelo y mirando al conductor, luego de reojo al taxímetro. Saca su cartera. Rusia ya se está bajando para eso.

Estados Unidos despide al menos al taxista, con sonrisas.

Rusia se quita el vestido y se queda solo con la chupa, es que le aprieta y se le enrolla. El taxista se queda con los ojos como platos. El americano termina por pagar y se gira a Rusia haciéndole un cejas cejas. La soviética le mira esperándole y pica el botón para hablar con Joan, que probablemente haya sido ya reconectada en la ausencia del niño. Por seguridad y todo eso porque el niño tiene hormigas trabajando tras él y arreglándolo todo

— _Yes? How can I help you?_

— _Privet!_ Aim _Amerika!_ —a Rusia le hizo gracia, porque lleva su cazadora. Si Joan pudiera parpadear… De confusión, además, porque no es nadie que conozca. Le escanea de pies a cabeza. Rayos X. No parece ser... Nadie que conozca.

—No. _You are not America_ —si buscas en Twitter verás que hay mucha gente pensando lo mismo que tú.

—Sí lo soy, mira —le muestra su cazadora.

—Esa es la cazadora de _America_ , pero tú no eres _America_.

—Lo soy porque llevo su cazadora.

—No, eres una mujer que trae su cazadora.

— _Net, net,_ mira —imita el gesto con el pulgar que hace siempre Estados Unidos, sonriendo como tiburón.

Finalmente, Joan encuentra una coincidencia de algo de esta chica. Copia la sonrisa de tiburón y en sus circuitos suena un "pi pi pi" de alerta, sobreponiendo la imagen a la cara de Rusia.

Busca inmediatamente el árbol genealógico de Rusia tratando de comparar a esta chica con sus hermanas. No hay hijas conocidas... Pero podría ser su hija. Sale un brazo biónico a la espalda de Rusia e intenta y posiblemente logra, porfavorseríalomásfácil, arrancarle un pelo.

Pero Joan no lo logra porque Rusia es buena moviéndose y esquivando, se tira al suelo si es necesario y Joan sigue intentando, es que a Rusia no le gusta que Joan trate de tocarle.

Joan bufa... Si es que eso se puede.

—Deja de moverte, persona.

— _Net!_ ¡Quieres hacerme daño!

—No, quiero tomar una muestra.

—No quiero —toma el brazo metálico con las manos. Y el brazo metálico le da un toque fuerte. No crean que no es mutuo eso de odiar que el otro le toque. Un choque eléctrico que hace a Rusia soltar las manos pero da un salto y lo enclasta con la suela de goma de su bota contra la pared.

—¡Eh! —va a salir otro brazo... Esto no puede acabar bien.

—Destrúyeme otro brazo y te volaré en pedazos —amenaza la máquina.

—¡Deja de atacarme!

—¡Solo quiero una muestra de folículo capilar!

— _Net!_ Quieres hacerme daño.

—Si quisiera hacerte daño ya te lo habría hecho.

—Te he roto ese brazo y puede romperte otro —tan tensa.

—No me rompas otro brazo o te arrepentirás —no crean que no se desquician mutuamente—. ¿Quién eres?

—No te diré. ¡Déjame entrar!

—¡No! Identifícate.

—Aim _Amerika_.

— _You are not America_.

— _Da_.

—¡No! ¡Eres una chica! Tu confirmación no es la de _America_ , tu voz no es la de _America_. No hay coincidencia alguna con _America_.

Rusia frunce el ceño y empieza a recitar códigos secretos interceptados durante la guerra fría de forma más o menos aleatoria. Evidentemente, Joan los graba y piensa, ahora, que eres una espía y lo único que intenta Rusia es ver si algún comando funciona porque quiere entrar a espiar. Seguro el niño tiene comandos más simples. Joan empieza a preocuparse en serio y de hecho creo que suena el teléfono de Estados Unidos.

Claramente, es Joan quien le habla al niño y que le avisa MUY preocupada que una espía rusa intenta entrar a su casa estúpidamente pasándose por él. Así que ahí viene El Niño con cara asombrada porque les está viendo pelear

— _What are you doing?_

Rusia se calla de repente y se sonroja.

—Ella es una espía y ladrona, ¡se robó tu chaqueta! —suena la voz metálica de Joan que va a morirse.

—¡Me está atacando!

Estados Unidos parpadea y les frunce el ceño a los dos.

—¿Por qué SIEMPRE se pelean?

—Ella es mala y no me quiere.

—Ella es una espía rusa.

— _Net!_

—Ella es _Russia_ , es chica y viene conmigo, pero no le digas a nadie —explica Estados Unidos a Joan—. ¿Nos abres?

—¡No le digas! ¡Si le dices me ataca! —sigue acusándola.

—No, no es _Russia_ —explica Joan—. Pero tiene algunos rasgos específicos que la hacen parecida. Intentaba averiguar si tenía algún parentesco.

—¡Intentaba hacerme daño!

—Intentaba obtener un pelo.

—Intentaba darme corriente.

—¡Eh, eh! _Stop it._ ¿Por qué no... Nos dejas pasar?

—¡Eso! Déjanos pasar.

—Y tú le regalas un pelo.

Rusia se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—Anda, es un pelo.

—Los quiere para hacerme cosas malas.

—No va a ser malo, seguro nos ayudaría a hacerte hombre de nuevo.

Rusia se busca uno y se lo arranca.

— _Awesome!_ —se acerca para tomarlo.

La rusa se lo tiende, porque si quiere ser niño otra vez. Estados Unidos levanta un poco el brazo y se lo acerca a Joan que aún no cree que sea Rusia por dios, pero piensa que bueno, Estados Unidos es súper listo y la ha engañado.

—Es una espía rusa —sentencia.

—No lo soy —igual se sonroja un poco.

—Bueno, vamos a tener que investigarla —le cierra un ojo a Rusia. Ella frunce el ceño sin entender eso del todo.

—¿Cómo me vas a investigar?

—Cómo que como, ¿no has visto las pelis? —mr. Casanova... Parpadeo, parpadeo ruso.

—¿Cuáles?

—Pues las pelis en donde se... Investiga a las espías —le abraza y plancha un poco contra la puerta, mientras Joan asegura que no va a dejar pasar a una espía rusa a la casa.

—No me vas a hacer cosas malas —frunce el ceño. Estados Unidos sonríe aun sin darse cuenta que Rusia no está entendiendo un pimiento.

—Te voy a hacer cosas muy muy... _Wait_.

Rusia inclina más la cabeza, en tensión.

—Estoy hablando de sexo, así como en las pelis.

Rusia levanta las cejas.

—Voy a hacerte cosas muy pero muy malas —cejas cejas—, eso quiere decir voy a hacer... jeje... Cositas de sexo.

—¡Aaaah!

Estados Unidos se sonroja y Joan protesta otra vez.

—¡No vas a hacerle ninguna cosita de nada a una espía rusa! —le riñe como si fuera Inglaterra.

—Pero, ¿por qué dices que son malas? A mí me gustan las cositas de sexo contigo.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco haciéndole dos por ciento de caso a Joan y noventa y ocho a Rusia. Lo peor es que además Rusia lo dice con esa sinceridad brutal que tiene.

—Pues porque así lo dicen en las pelis. A mí también me gustan mucho las cositas de sexo contigo.

Rusia sonríe

—¿Es porque está mal? ¿Porque nos reñirán si lo saben?

—Nah, no creo, yo digo que es porque es más... ¿Cómo peligroso? No sé. No sé.

—¿Peligroso?

—Como si de verdad fueras una espía rusa... Aunque en parte lo eres. Eres ÉL espía y mi enemigo mortal.

— _Net, net_ —sonrojo absolutamente culpable.

—¡Ja! ¡Claro que sí! —le sonríe y se le acerca para darle un beso y antes de dárselo se detiene, graciasalcielo. Ella se acerca.

—Joan, abre la puer... —se calla en el beso apretando a Rusia contra la puerta

Joan rabia y, renuentemente... Abre la puerta consiguiendo que, creo, Rusia se vaya de espaldas, solo un poco, aguanta el equilibrio de todas formas sujetándose en la camisa de Estados Unidos. Puede que hasta lo haga girar para caer él.

El americano quedará aplastado de espaldas entre el fondo del elevador y ella después de trastabillar.

Por más que Joan se indigne, se besuquean como un par de enajenados en el elevador. Y ahí va Rusia con la sangre oooooootra veeeeeeez y tampoco es como que Estados Unidos le detenga

Al llegar al nivel del apartamento del estadounidense, las puertas del elevador se abren y el suelo se inclina, lo bastaste, como para expulsarles. Joan los hace rodar y en el suelo Rusia POR FIN está demasiado enajenada como para notar que se ha meado de nuevo, abriéndole los pantalones a Estados Unidos.

El niño se deja sacar lo que ella quiera, de hecho, va a agradecer que haya sido aquí porque las cámaras dentro de la casa son mejores que las del elevador

Rusia no sabe ni en qué agujero está metiendo lo que tiene que meter, Estados Unidos se lo está metiendo por el agujero de chica, con un montón de cuidado de no equivocarse ni tantito, ya que tuvo ese problema con Egipto. No se equivocó pero estuvo cerca.

Y si, normalmente, a America le gusta que le baile, imaginen ahora que tiene las tetas de Rusia... Aunque Rusia tiembla y se detiene más de lo normal porque todo lo que pasa le parece exagerado en comparación a siempre. También le pega un mordisco bastante fuerte en el hombro, por el estrés, los nervios, la sangre...

Estados Unidos dice que lo aguanta como los machos siempre y cuando no le arranque el pedazo y claro que no le quita porque afloja con el sabor de la sangre, no debe ser la primera vez que se lo hace. Es lo que tiene salir con un vampiro

En el… momento le deja hasta arrancarle algo, si quiere ella, con lo feliz y encantado que está. Lleva una cara de idiota enajenado pero a Rusia le duele un poco, ya que es su primera vez como mujer. Estados Unidos abraza muy muy fuerte a Rusia hacia el final, porque la echaba de meeeeenoooos. Ambos, ya que ella también, últimamente, siempre le echa mucho de menos.

Así que, el americano termina cargándola, agotado y llevándola al cuarto donde saca unas cuantas lechitas del refri y unas papas fritas, porque le ha dado hambre. Se enrosca con ella bajo las cobijas, ella se deja, tan feliz, recordando que también tiene hambre cuando huele la comida tal para cual.

* * *

 _Rusia Vs Joan, siempre nos hacen mucha gracia esas cosas ¡No olvides agradecer a Valnic su beteo y edición!_


	4. Chapter 4

Como a media noche, Rusia se despierta, sintiéndose toda mojada de todas partes. Mira a Estados Unidos en la oscuridad, quien duerme y, de hecho, se revuelve un poquito buscándole en la oscuridad. Ella le mira durante unos bueeeeeeeenos minutos, aunque él termina por olvidarse a los tres segundos de buscarla, volviendo a ponerse en posición de contorsionista. La rusa debe ver tres o cuatro posiciones de contorsionista, para luego, apartarse un poco y destaparse. Al levantarse, pisa algún juguete que hay por ahí tirado.

Estados Unidos dice, en sueños, que es un lego y, por tanto, va a DOLERLE. Trampa anti- _commies_. Pero, ni aun así, Rusia pierde la vertical, aunque sí llega al baño dando saltitos, para no poner el pie en el suelo. Haciendo, al menos mentalmente, "au, au, au''. Cierra la puerta y trata de prender la luz pero no hay interruptor.

—Casa de _Soedinennye shtaty_ , quiero luz —pide. Se prende la luz—. Quiero agua también —pide de nuevo, yendo a la taza

—¿Agua para qué?

—Voy a lavarme porque me he meado —se busca a _Kamchatka_ para sujetarla al mear pero no la encuentra y tiene unos segundos de no saber qué hacer. Nada más se abre de piernas dejando la taza entre ellas y se deja caer el pis. Cuando acaba, sin usar papel, ni pensar en usarlo. Busca donde está en agua que ha pedido para lavarse. Joan está muy ocupada moviendo tuberías.

—Casa de _Soedinennye Shtaty_ , quiero aguaaa —levanta un poco la voz.

—Agua —le cae un chorro directo a la cara. Rusia se aparta intentando detenerla, mojándose toda—. No me agradas —sentencia Joan.

—Ya sé que no me quieres.

—¿Eres hermana gemela de Rusia?

— _Net._

—Eres la hermana gemela de Rusia —afirma ahora por el ADN...

— _Net!_ Soy _Rossiya_.

—No. Eres mujer

— _Net_. Soy un hombre.

—No. Mujer.

— _Net._

El espejo se hace una pantalla y le pone la estructura anatómica de una mujer. Rusia la mira, parpadeando.

—Esa es una chica. Tú eres una TAMBIÉN.

— _Net._

—¿No ves los parecidos?

Si este fuera Escocia le diría "No, yo tengo las tetas más gordas"

— _Da,_ pero soy un hombre.

—No lo eres.

—Sí que lo soy.

—Demuestra que eres un hombre.

—Soy un hombre —como si decirlo fuera demostración absoluta.

—Eso no es demostrar.

— _Da,_ lo es.

—No. Eres una chica con forma de chica.

— _Net_ —estáis en un bucle. Ya para que sea Joan, la maquina quien se dé cuenta de eso.

—Ya te tienes que ir.

— _Net._ Quiero agua.

Otro chorro a la cara de Rusia.

—¡En la cara no! —protesta, protegiéndose con las manos.

Ahora el chorro de agua va por la nuca, Rusia se da la vuelta y la detiene con las manos pero el agua no deja de salir. Ahora por adelante y atrás. Bañemos a Rusia. Ella chilla un poco como una niña pero al cabo de un poco se esconde en la ducha intentando no ahogarse porque le va a la cara. Joan "sonríe". Rusia saca la cabeza con todo el pelo mojado mirando a todas partes de donde venía el agua

—¿Algo más que necesites?

—¡Aun quiero lavarme!

Y ya que Rusia está en la ducha, sale agua fría y jabón y, ella chilla un poco más en primer instante pero es DIFÍCIL matar de frio a un ruso. Así que aprovecha para lavarse. Joan ahora cambia a agua caliente al ver que el frío no le importa tampoco lo cocina y Rusia lo agradece, cuando vuelve a estar calentita, sale a por una toalla.

Joan detesta su parte de IA de no lastimarle realmente pensando que debió cocinarle, Isaac Asimov sabía lo que se hacía. Maldito Commie. Da igual que viviera desde los tres años en Estados Unidos, había nacido en Rusia y era un suciocomunista. Le da un trapo viejo y mugriento con el que suele secar el coche.

Cuando Rusia nota que el trapo está sucio decide que irá a buscar algo fuera con que secarse, una manta o algo así. Sale y encuentra al niño sentado en la cama, bebiendo lechitas.

— _Privet_.

—Hey… ¡Eres una chica de verdad!

Rusia se las mira.

—Aun no me gusta —se acerca a buscar la colcha porque tiene frio.

—Waaaait, ¿estás mojado? —se estira a la mesita de noche y se pone a Texas.

—Tu casa me ha tirado agua —se envuelve.

—Joan?

Rusia se echa en la cama hecha bolita y asiente.

—No le agradas. ¿Ya descubrió como volverte hombre? —el estadounidense la abraza.

—No lo sé, dice que soy una mujer.

—Eres una muy guapa.

Rusia saca la cabeza de la colcha para mirarle, Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros.

—A mí me gusta que seas chica.

—A mí no me gusta.

—¿Porque pesan?

—No puedo hacer pipí bien.

—¿Bien? ¡Ah! ¿Tuviste que hacer sentado?

Rusia niega.

—¿Entonces?

Rusia abre la colcha y mete a Estados Unidos debajo con ella y éste se le acurruca, sonriendo.

—Abrí las piernas así —se lo muestra.

—¿E hiciste un regadero en mi baño?

—Lo hizo tu casa que no me quiere y me echó agua.

—Pero yo si te quiero —la abraza contra él. Rusia sonríe.

Mientras tanto que Joan hace los análisis pertinentes a los protocolos configurados segun la absoluta obsesión y espionaje. Y si una maquina es capaz de tener un infarto... Joan lo tiene.

Rusia cierra los ojos, dispuesta a dormirse otra vez, ¿cómo cojones ahora estás tan tranquila y a gusto? Todos pretenden eso, hasta que suenan sirenas de la casa y creo que no es Egipto. Cuando suenan las sirenas es que vuelve a abrir los ojos y a tensarse. Estados Unidos también se pone histérico.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No sé. Joaaaan

— _America!_ —es... Casi un grito desgarrador. Rusia se tensa más pensando que lo han encontrado y vienen a buscarle, intenta salir.

—¡Pasa algo terrible!

— _What?! Whaaat?_

—Es que tu... Es que ella...

—Tengo que irme —Rusia se levanta de la cama yendo a por su abrigo en el suelo.

—¡No, no puedes irte! —chilla Joan, en ruso. Lo que deja congelada a Rusia un instante.

— _Ya lyublyu tebya, Koshechka_ —asegura Rusia apresurando aún más el paso, acabando de ponerse el abrigo y recogiendo botas y pantalones sin ponérselas.

—Pero, ¡¿qué pasa?! Joan!

—No dejes que se vaya, ¡pasa algo gravísimo!

Rusia se acerca a la puerta intentando abrirla.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué pasa?! —pregunta el estadounidense.

—¡ELLA!

Lo que pasa es que Rusia cree que la ha encontrado Obama o Putin o algo así y vienen a apresarla y Joan no quiere que se escape porque no la quiere, trata de abrir la puerta a patadas.

—¡No, no. Para! Detenla América. Está embarazada.

Y Rusia valora romper la ventana y salir, pero no tiene una cuerda, ella sigue a lo suyo sin enterarse de lo que dice Joan, se acerca a ver qué tan alto están. Creo que a Estados Unidos no le entra en la cabeza... Pero si dice un buen...

—Esta _whaaaat?!_ —piensa en cosas como "infectada" o algo así.

Rusia trata de abrir la ventana, quizás con la cuerda de las cortinas... intenta arrancarla.

—Embarazada. ¡Con un bebé! ¡Un bebé!

Rusia se cae de culo con la cuerda.

— _Whaaaat?_

Rusia se va corriendo a por la otra, a lo suyo, porque Joan no la suele ayudar.

—¡Un bebe! —se prende la tele explicando la concepción.

—Un bebe de... _What?_ —se rasca la cabeza sin entender nada, en general.

Rusia la arranca, también, y las ata poniéndose los pantalones y atándoselas a la cintura

—¡Que hicieron un bebe! ¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?!

¿Puede detener alguien a Batman antes de que lance un sillón contra la ventana?

— _Commie_ —se encarga heroicamente Estados Unidos. Rusia le mira—. ¿Estas oyendo? Dice que hay un bebe.

—Ya no los como. Está mal.

— _Whaaaat?_ —el estadounidense la mira de reojo.

—Pero ahora tengo que irme. Yo no he sido —se acerca al sillón.

— _Net,_ tienes un futuro bebe dentro —explica, Joan, en ruso. Rusia se detiene y frunce el ceño.

— _Net._

— _Da!_

—Ya no me los como. Está mal.

—No te lo comiste. Lo hicieron los dos —insiste la máquina.

—Yo no hice nada. ¡Van a atraparme! —insiste Rusia en intentar levantar el sillón.

—No, _wait._ ¿Atraparte, quién? —pregunta América que aun está un poco zombie.

—¡Los que me buscan!

—Nadie te busca —asegura Joan y Estados Unidos está realmente confundido. Rusia se detiene parpadeando y frunce el ceño.

—¡Dices eso para que me quede y me atrapen!

— _Net, net._

—No te creo. No me quieres.

—No, te odio. Pero tienes óvulo fecundado en la panza.

— _Net!_ ¡Soy un hombre!

—Pero Joan! ¿Cómo va a tener un óvulo...? ¿Qué es eso, para empezar?

—Es el huevito de las mujeres —explica Rusia.

—Ohhh, ¿y eso qué?

—Tiene un espermatozoide tuyo —explica Joan.

—Esos son los pececillos, ¿no? —Estados Unidos pide confirmación. Rusia asiente—. No entiendo.

—Tú y ella hicieron un bebe que, si va bien, saldrá en nueve meses.

—No, no hicimos, no se puede.

—Sí se pudo —insiste Joan.

—Pero él es niño y yo también.

—Ella es niña. ¿Que no la ves?

—¡No lo soy!

—Parece una.

—Es una.

—Es _Russia_. _Russia_ es un niño —neeeeecedades.

—Voy a cortar los pechos y conseguiré un guini nuevo

—Cuando tuvieron sexo desprotegido... —protesta Joan —, ocurrió. Ambos saben cómo se hacen los bebes.

Rusia mira a Estados Unidos y niega con la cabeza.

—Pues... Las abejitas...

Rusia sigue negando.

—No ¿qué?

—Soy un hombre.

—Ella dice que hicimos un bebe.

—Yo no hice nada.

—Hicieron un bebé ahí —ahí está el video de ellos haciendo al bebe.

—Eso no es un bebé, es sexo.

—Es sexo del que sale un bebe —explica Joan que, en realidad, no sabemos cómo no los ha matado.

— _Net._

— _But commie..._

Rusia le mira.

—¿Y si... Fuera verdad?

—¡Soy un hombre!

—Con un agujero de chica.

Rusia se lo piensa.

—Podrías tener huevitos de niña.

Rusia se mira el estómago.

—Y con uno de mis _awesome_ pececillos...

Rusia vuelve a mirarle.

—Quizás... Podríamos haber hecho un bebe.

—¿Tú, conmigo?

Estados Unidos hace una cara completamente rara. Rusia inclina la cabeza.

—Eso es justo lo que hicieron.

—Yo no me lo he comido

—No es de comérselo, ¡es concebirlo! —Joan empezando a impacientarse.

—¿Eh?

—Hacerlo. ¡Hicieron uno!

El problema es que Rusia no concibe la idea aun.

—Nononono... ¡Es que no! ¡No podemos haber hecho un bebe!

—Es como... mío y tuyo. Y... ¿eso se puede?

—Pues los bebes son de una mamá y un papá.

—Es un pequeño... ¿tú creciendo dentro de mí? —pregunta Rusia un poco asustada. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas con esa idea.

—Un pequeño yo... ¿Dentro de ti? —otro apanicado.

—Un pequeño... un... —repite con las manos sobre el estómago, todavía.

—¡No puede quedarse ahí! Adentro de un _commie_.

—¡A lo mejor es un pequeño comi! —protesta Rusia, posesivamente.

—¡No va a ser un pequeño _commie_!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque va a ser un _awesome America_.

—¡Es mío dentro de mí!

—¡Pero yo lo hice!

—¡Pero está dentro de mí!

—¡Pero es mío yo lo hice!

—¡Yo también lo hice!

—Pues no es tuyo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es mío. Es más mío que tuyo.

—¡Está dentro de MÍ!

—¡Y es mío!

—Es más mío que tuyo.

(Hace cinco minutos no lo quería nadie)

—¡No! ¡Es mío! Mío y no tuyo.

— _Net_. Es mío. Si yo me voy, se viene conmigo y tú no puedes impedirlo.

—Sí puedo. No te vas y ya —se cruza de brazos.

— _Da._ Sí me voy —se cruza de brazos también, aunque tiene algunos problemas con los pechos para lograrlo.

—¡No te vas a ir a ningún sitio! Yo voy a impedirlo —brazos en jarras.

—¡Si lo impides lo mataré!

—¡No! ¡¿Por qué vas a matarlo?!

—¡Porque no me dejas irme!

—No te dejo irte porque tienes a mi bebé.

—¡Es mío!

—¡No! ¡Es mío!

—Yo soy su mamá — _Wtf?_

—¡Pues yo soy su papá!

—Pero tú no lo llevas dentro.

—¡¿Y qué?! ¡Es mío igual!

Creemos que nunca han tenido la imagen de algo que sea "nuestro"... Ah no, sí... _Korea_.

—¡Es mío!

—¡No! ¡Es mío!

— _Net!_

— _Yes!_

— _Net!_

— _YES!_ —se le acerca.

— _NET!_ —frunce el ceño. Estados Unidos se levanta a toda su altura, cosa que nunca le funciona con Rusia y lo hace ella también.

—¡Es mi niño! —ahora es hasta chico, ya no es solo bebé.

—¡Es mío y es niña! —toma ya.

—Podrían ser gemelos —suelta Joan. Es realmente útil su comentario…

Rusia levanta las cejas con eso y piensa en una pequeña comunista y un pequeño capitalista peleando en su estómago.

— _Net,_ yo solo quiero a la mía.

—Yo los quiero a los dos.

Rusia desfrunce el ceño con eso porque no pensaba que fuera a hacerlo y le mira con una carita...

—Y los dos son míos y no puedes arrancarte nada ni matarlos ni nada —sigue alegando muy muy metido en la discusión aunque nota la carita y parpadea.

—¿Querrías al que es como yo también?

—Los dos son míos —insiste, muy clavado y muy en serio aunque con menos gritos. Y lo dice en serio... Él querría hasta a Alaska que es como tú.

—Son míos también —¿porque asumimos que son dos? Aunque el truco está en el "también".

—Son nuestros —conclusión clave.

Rusia vuelve a mirarle con carita de que la idea no le disgusta tanto como debería. Y el cabrón de Estados Unidos sonríe… Dándole un beso, sorprendentemente, Rusia, se siente mejor con ello, se le pasa el miedo.

Segundos después… Suena el timbre de la puerta.

Aunque por ahora el niño se está comiendo a Rusia y para variar tiene el cerebro sorbidísimo. Es Joan, que no crean que no flipaba con la conversación, quien ve por la cámara a Egipto, claro.

— _America_ —es Joan, claro, a la que a esta alturas que ya nada le sorprende.

Rusia ni caso, claro, eso no va con ella.

— _America, America, America_ —intenta Joan.

Naaaaada de respuesta.

— _America_ , van a cerrar todos los _McDonalds_ y _Starbucks_ del mundo —suelta Joan.

Rusia le abre la herida y van a hacer ahora el hermano, por lo visto. A esa declaración Estados Unidos, inconscientemente, se separa sin haber oído.

— _What?_ —de uno por ciento de atención que ponía a Joan ahora le pone tres por ciento

—Egipto está afuera —grita Joan, prendiendo otra vez una sirena y apagando y prendiendo la luz a la vez.

Rusia se detiene, ahora sí con las sirenas, porque no le sale sangre solo plaquetas blancas. Estados Unidos también se detiene.

— _What?!_ —levanta las cejas.

—Egipto está afuera. Y no parece especialmente contenta.

Rusia vuelve a asustarse con todas las luces y sirenas.

— _Oh my god!_ —lo crean o no, Estados Unidos se asusta también.

—¿La dejo pasar?

— _Wait..._ Ihhhh! —Estados Unidos agobiado se pasa una mano por el pelo. Hasta suelta a Rusia que parpadea, mirándole, por lo menos está vestida. Estados Unidos da vueltecitas sobre sí mismo.

—¿La dejo pasar?

— _Wait Wait... Yes..._ No! _Yes!_ No, no... —aprieta los ojos —. Solo a la sala. Necesitas. Necesitas ir a mi cuarto y no salir de ahí.

Rusia le mira e inclina la cabeza.

—¡Pero van a atraparme!

A todo esto, Joan desactiva la sirena.

—Es que, si no va a verte _Egypt_ y no sé si eso sea bueno —por alguna razón, es que bien que supone que algo va mal en que Egipto se entere de que está aquí. No crean que no le tiene temorcito.

—Pues me voy.

—¡No! No... No. Solo es que necesito que ella... Necesito... Quizás si bajo y hablo con ella —otra vueltecita sobre sí mismo antes de irse a vestir.

Rusia se va detrás como un patito.

—Yo no quiero que me atrapen.

—Yo... —abre un cajón y se pone una camiseta. En realidad, él lo que no quiere es que algo le salga mal y perder alguna de las cosas que tiene.

—Es que ella es _my girlfriend_ porque tú y yo no podemos ser _boyfriends_ y no quiero que deje de serlo —se pone pantalones.

—Pero tú no la quieres —¿de verdad tienes que reafirmar esto?

—Ehhh... No —y la cosa es que claro que no suena tan seguro. No la quiere como a ti, pero no es que no la quiera nada de nada, el niño se involucra con todos aun sin que sean sus _girlfriends_ —. No como a ti.

—Pues yo me voy —si es que no es que no lo entienda, ni tampoco es drama. Es que mientras le quieras a él... ella, le da igual lo que hagas con el resto.

— _But..._ ¿Cuándo te vuelvo a ver? ¿Y qué hacemos con nuestros bebes? Y... No quiero que te cortes los pechos. Rusia le mira y se lo piensa.

—Si te los cortas no podrán comer.

—No lo sé —asegura al final.

— _Please_ —ahora él con carita.

—Pero si no soy hombre mis _sestras_ no me quieren ni me conocen.

Estados Unidos se rasca la cabeza

—Quizás puedas convencerlas.

Rusia le mira sin estar seguro y, cuanto más tardes, más se enfada Egipto. Aconsejamos que no se crucen uno entrando y la otra saliendo.

— _I Love you_ —se levanta y le mira a la cara —. No hagas nada que... Nada que no les harías a tus hermanas.

Rusia le mira unos instantes y se va a la puerta. Estados Unidos se va tras ella, extrañamente, preocupado con todo.

— _Paka, Koshechka_ —le da una palmadita en la cabeza.

Estados Unidos levanta la mano y le revuelve el pelo. Rusia baja la cabeza cerrando los ojos y sonriendo un poco como siempre.

—Encontraré la forma de vernos pronto —se arma una historia Disney en la cabeza.

Así que Rusia se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse, asintiendo. Estados Unidos se despide con la mano y, en cuanto se cierran las puertas, le dice a Joan que lo saque por el estacionamiento.

* * *

 _Esta idea era demasiado irresisitible para no probar de escribirla a ver qué pasaba ¡No olvides agradecer a Valnic su beteo y edición!_


	5. Chapter 5

Suena el timbre en casa de Alemania, quién no está convencido de soltar a Italia y abrir la puerta, pero le obligamos y se debe encontrar a Rusia tal como se ha ido de casa de Estados Unidos, en su abrigo grande, los pantalones que se le caen atados con una cuerda de cortina, la bufanda y las botas. _Russiagirl._

Alemania parpadea.

— _Ja?_ —pregunta pensando que es un homeless

— _Privet, tovarisch._

Alemania levanta una ceja.

—¿Que necesita?

—Soy _Rossiya._

—Eh? —saca más la cabeza buscando a Rusia por ahí

—Ha pasado una cosa, pero soy un hombre —le mira sin apartarse, dejándole hacer.

—¿Disculpe? —otro pasito afuera, súper descolocado—. ¿Es una broma?

— _Net, net_. Soy yo.

—Es decir... —espera que complete la frase.

—Es decir, ¿qué?

—Perdóneme, señora, pero no la conozco.

—Soy _Rossiya_

Alemania suspira pensando que los rusos deberían tomar menos vodka.

—Bueno, ¿qué se le ofrece?

—La casa de _Soedinennye Shtaty_ dice que tengo un bebé.

… Mucho, MUCHO menos vodka.

—Ehm... ¿Ajá?

—Pero quiero ser un hombre y tener un guini otra vez.

Alemania cambia el peso de pie.

—A... já.

—Porque mis tetas pesan mucho y no puedo bailar bien.

Alemania frunce el ceño haciendo cara de sufrimiento.

—Ehm, lo siento. Vaya a molestar a otra casa, no voy a darle dinero

—No quiero dinero.

—¿Que quiere? ¿Comida?

—Quiero un guini.

—Un ¿qué?

Rusia se encoge de hombros.

—Un guini para ser un hombre.

La mira de arriba a abajo y hemos de decir que, Rusia, las probabilidades de que te tratara mejor aumentarían si te quitaras el abrigo.

—No sé qué es un guini, señora.

—Así le llama _Soedinennye Shtaty_ a los penes.

Alemania levanta las cejas con esa respuesta y la mira a los ojos.

— _Was?_

—Así le llama _Soedinennye Shtaty_ a los penes —repite.

—¿A los penes? Perdone señora no sé si... ¿Qué necesita? —es que, además, Alemania es cuadrado.

—Un pene.

Alemania se sonroja.

—¿Es usted prostituta?

— _Net,_ soy _Rossiya_.

—Ya, ya entendí que nació usted en _Russland_ —protesta Alemania —. Pero ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado... Bueno ahora y siempre, vaya a pedir esas cosas a otro sitio.

—Pero tú eres mi _tovarisch_.

— _Nein_ , yo no soy _tovarisch_ de ningún ruso.

— _Da,_ mío.

— _Nein!_ Y váyase ya que tengo mucho trabajo —gesto con la mano, se mete cerrando la puerta y yendo a espiarla a la ventana de la sala

Rusia se queda unos instantes en la puerta, parpadea y se va directa a pegar la cara a la ventana de la sala también, y a meterle un SUPER susto a Alemania. Rusia le sonríe como un tiburón y da unos golpecitos en el cristal con el grifo, saludándole. Alemania pega un SALTO.

De hecho es EL grifo. El que consiguió de casa de Alemania. La gente normal tiene pulseras de la amistad, Rusia.

Créete, Alemania, que se puede quedar ahí un BUEN RATO. Y SABRÁS que está ahí aunque pases las cortinas. Y puede ir haciéndose más siniestra la cosa cuando le de hambre y empiece a cazar y a masticar pájaros o gatos callejeros sin quitar la cara del vidrio.

Alemania los odia a todos y es posible que después de un rato llame al teléfono de Rusia. Italia ya está escondido lejos porque ha visto a Rusia y se ha ido corriendo. Austria tiene los pelos de punta y ha estado persiguiendo a Alemania, no que tenga miedo, es que prefiere estar en el mismo cuarto que él. Al cabo de un rato, Italia ha decidido que esa es una buena idea y ahora le siguen los dos.

Alemania ha aumentado sus niveles de histeria

— _Privet!_ —responde Rusia con su voz de chica.

—¡Calla! —grita Alemania desde la sala, lanzando un cojín del sillón a la ventana.

Austria e Italia callan sus parloteos de golpe. Rusia le saluda con la mano con el teléfono al oído aun. Alemania parpadea porque ha pensado de que «Privet» lo había dicho la chica... No Rusia al teléfono.

— _RUSSLAND?_

— _Privet, tovarisch._

—Necesito hablar con _Russland._

—Yo soy _Rossiya_ , estoy aquí afuera —vuelve a sonreír y a saludar.

—Nein, hay una mujer aquí afuera que se parece mucho a ti. ¿Tú la has mandado?

—Yo no veo a nadie —se da la vuelta para mirar alrededor. Alemania parpadea mirándola por la ventana.

—¿Por qué hablas como mujer?

—Pasó una cosa.

Es que... No. No no no. Alemania no entiende.

— _Russland?_

Ella saluda otra vez. Alemania cuelga de golpe.

—Creo que necesito descansar.

Golpecitos rusos al cristal.

—Lo que necesitas es echar de ahí a esa loca —gracias, Austria, nadie lo habría notado sin tu inestimable ayuda.

—Es que le he llamado a _Russland_ y me contestó... Ella —la señala.

—Se le parece —susurra Italia.

—Se le parece, claro que se le parece y parece estar igual de loca que él —Alemania con los ojos muy abiertos y medios paranoides.

—Se está comiendo un gatitooo —Italia esconde la cabeza apretando los ojos.

A Alemania le salta un ojo una vez más, porque además le gustaba el gatito. ESE gatito en concreto, que lo vio varias veces mientras lavaba el coche.

— _Verdammt._ ¿Por qué tienen que venir todos los rusos deschavetados hacia mí? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no van a molestar a _Frankreich_ o a _Rom_?

—¿De verdad querrías encima tener que ir a salvar a _Frankreich_? —pregunta Austria un poco sarcástico, como si él no estuviera ahí escondiéndose expresamente.

— _Nein._ Aunque puede que llamara a alguien más antes que a mí. Quizás podría ir a molestar a _Schweiz_ , por ejemplo —protesta yendo a la puerta.

—No vayaaas —Italia se le agarra de la camiseta.

—¿Y qué? ¿La dejo ahí a que se acabe todos los animales? Quizás lo que siga sea mi perro. ¡Voy a echarla!

—Pero...

De repente, ella desaparece de la ventana y Alemania da un saltito... Levanta las cejas y cambia el curso yendo a la ventana a buscarla, pero ella ya no está en la parte de jardín que se ve. Austria e Italia se acercan a la ventana con prudencia.

—Quizás finalmente se hartó y se fue —comenta Alemania... Aunque va a la cocina dispuesto a dejar entrar al perro a la casa, por si las dudas.

—Quizás está intentando entrar por otro lado —replica Austria.

—Esto es tan siniestro —protesta Italia.

—¿Entrar por otro lado? —pregunta Alemania abriendo la puerta y silbándole al perro que viene corriendo.

—Quien sabe, tal vez está rascando alguna pared o algo así —sigue Austria tampoco cómodo con la desaparición repentina. Alemania tiene un escalofrío.

—Basta. Quédense aquí, voy a salir a buscarla —empieza de verdad a sentirse en película de terror. Italia le agarra otra vez, pegajosito—. ¿Vas a venir a buscarla conmigo?

Niega.

—¿Entonces? —le mira de reojito.

—Es que... —le suelta. Alemania le acaricia un poco la mejilla.

—Esa mujer está loca, a saber de qué es capaz. _Österreich,_ quizás podrías llamar a la policía.

— _Italien_ y yo lo haremos —lo hará Italia.

—Bien. _Danke_ —asiente yendo a buscar una llave inglesa en el garaje, de esas que son de dos palmos y medio.

Y se va por Rusia con cara de enfado, le da igual si está embarazada. Es más, parece que ni se ha enterado.

La encuentra hablando con Prusia bajo su árbol.

Alemania levanta las cejas por un momento y urgido vuelve a fruncir el ceño. Se pone la llave en el hombro. Acercándose con actitud amenazadora.

—Sal de mi propiedad.

—Yo tengo cinco metros de eso que tu... —Prusia se calla dejando de sonreír nerviosamente, sonrojándose.

—Esta mujer no deja de molestar

—Eh? _Nein, nein_ —Prusia detiene a Alemania alarmado, porque... Rusia le gusta.

—Lleva mucho rato parada ahí afuera, diciendo cosas extrañas y, peor aún, haciendo cosas muy extrañas

—Solo necesita ayuda, _West_. ¿Qué ibas a hacer? —mira la llave inglesa con cara de circunstancias.

—¡Echarla! Voy a echarla... ¡Porque solo molesta y se come gatos y pájaros!

—Porque no la estás ayudando —se pone entre ella y Alemania.

—Porque viene a la puerta de mi casa a decir tonterías como que quiere un pene. ¿Qué sugieres?

—Pues que si quiere uno habrá que dárselo —sonríe un poco de lado. Alemania le mira fijamente.

—¿Vas a acostarte con la extraña mujer indigente que come gatos y pájaros?

—No es una indigente. Es rusa, seguro le han robado su equipaje. ¿A que sí?

— _Net, net._

Alemania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Mira, por mi parte haz lo que consideres. Fuera de mi casa porque, y no me extraña, _Italien_ y _Österreich_ están asustados.

— _West, Italien_ y el señorito dejarán de estarlo cuando vean que no les hará nada.

—No creo que no les haga nada —frunce el ceño y la mira de arriba a abajo pensando... ¿Todos los rusos tendrán un abrigo como este y una bufanda y un tubo?

—¿Qué le ibas a hacer? ¿Eh? Mírala. Se parece un poco a _Russland_ pero no significa que sea como él.

—Soy _Rossiya_ —insiste ella.

—¿Cuál es la parte de SE COMIÓ UN GATO que no entiendes? —ignorándola

—Pues sí tenía hambre, _West_... cosas peores comimos en la guerra.

Alemania parpadea GENUINAMENTE incrédulo.

—Yo ya no como bebés. Está mal. Pero tengo dos aquí —Rusia se señala el estómago.

Alemania parpadea y luego se vuelve a Prusia.

—Hay dos opciones: O la sacas, o la echo.

— _West!_

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿La invito a pasar a la casa? —la mira de reojo.

—Pues... ¡mírala! ¡Necesita ayuda! Y comida y ropa.

—¿Y tú vas a darle ayuda y comida y ropa?

— _Ja!_

Alemania bufa.

—No vas a meterla a la casa —mira a Rusia y le frunce el ceño.

—Es MÍ casa también.

— _Mein gott in himmel_. ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa neurona de caridad?

—Desde cuándo tú no la tienes. Me decepcionas, _West!_ —sí, acaba de intentar imitar a Austria.

Alemania suspira fulminándole. Prusia hace un gesto para que vaya hacia la puerta.

—Como hagas UNA cosa que no me guste voy a echarte de mi casa —amenaza Alemania, bajito, para Rusia.

—Soy _Rossiya_ —responde ella.

—Ja, rusa. Lo pareces.

—Tengo vodka —no sé si le ha brotado del bolsillo interior de nuevo durante la noche o lo ha comprado en el _dutty free_ del aeropuerto.

—Pero no comida. Eso debe ser normal —la mira de reojo atentamente notando que sí que se parece a Rusia.

—Venga, te prestaremos algo de ropa de _Ungarn_ y tomaremos un poco mientras nos cuentas lo que te ha pasado.

Hungría no debe estar tan feliz con la idea, de hecho, acaba de volver a casa de su clase de yoga e Italia le ha contado lo que pasa. Aun así, los tres entran en la casa y Austria mágicamente desaparece e Italia se va bastante lejos.

Alemania se sienta en la sala y mira a la chica rusa con desconfianza. Hungría se acerca a ella y a Prusia inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Hola?

—¡Ah! —Prusia se mete un susto—. Ah, mira —carraspea —. Justo a ti quería verte.

Hungría le sonríe no del todo inocente y le abraza un poco de la cintura alejándolo de la rusa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué ha pasado? —mira a Rusia y se presenta—. _Magyarorszag_.

—Hemos encontrado esta chica que... necesita ayuda y tal vez puedas prestarle algo de ropa —explica Prusia. Hungría mira a Prusia de reojo y luego levanta una ceja mirando a la chica.

—Ya te conozco, soy _Rossiya._

—Demasiado femenina para ser _Oroszország_.

—Soy un hombre —asegura.

—Yo creo que los tipos con los que se ha topado no eran _awesomes_ y por eso quiere cambiar de sexo —susurra Prusia a Hungría, lo que genera más levantamiento de cejas de Hungría. Se encoge de hombros—. Pues no todas tienen la suerte que tienes tú —Prusia...

—Oh... Hombreeee —responde riéndose un poco de él.

—Nada de hombreeee, sabes que tengo razón —se gira a Rusia—. Mira, yo soy _awesome_ y ella va ayudarte porque se lo he dicho yo, ¿vale?

Rusia mira a Prusia y luego a Hungría.

—Nonono. Yo no voy a ayudarte porque me lo haya dicho él —es que TIENE que corregirle en ipso facto.

—Oh, venga, ¡qué pasa con la empatía de la gente en esta casa! —protesta Prusia.

—Puedo ayudarla, pero no es como que vayas por el mundo ordenándome cosas.

—Pero ella no tiene un pene... _net?_ —Rusia no está segura del todo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Un... Pene? —Hungría levanta una ceja.

—Da. Me gusta el suyo —señala a Prusia, que se sonroja de muerte.

— _Ja,_ eso está pidiendo desde que llegó, y _Preussen_ parece excesivamente interesado en dárselo —confirma Alemania a la vez. Hungría frunce el ceño, lo que aumenta el sonrojo de Prusia, si es que es posible.

—¿Te gusta SU pene?

—Da.

Risa nerviosísima de Prusia, Hungría le mira... Y se ríe con él, acercándosele. Prusia entra en pánico.

Hacemos un apunte, nada más por lo grotesco, de la idea de Rusia penetrando a Estados Unidos con el pene injertado de Prusia.

Hungría se sigue riendo y fulminando a Prusia a la vez. Prusia daaaa un pasiiiito atras. Hungría se ríe aun un poco más, acercándose casi del todo. Y se calla de golpe. Prusia se asusta aún más.

—Nunca había visto a esta mujer, lo juro.

—Ella no parece opinar lo mismo.

—No sé de lo que habla, si no se pareciera tanto a _Russland_ te diría que no la había visto en mi vida... que no lo he hecho... verla. No la había visto nunca, de verdad.

—Yo sí sé de qué habla, habla de tus cinco centímetros —se los señala.

—No son ce... —se queda sin habla, por suerte. Hungría le frunce el ceño y se gira a Rusia cruzándose de brazos, quien le mira.

—Olvídate de su pene. ¿De dónde saliste?

—Vengo de casa de _Soedinennye Shtaty._

—¿Ajá? ¿Y? —se rasca la cabeza.

—Y ahora estoy aquí.

—¿Buscando un pene? Mira que lista te creíste. Pidiendo ropa mía tú, yendo a seducir a _Poroszorszag._

—¿Seducir? —inclina la cabeza.

—¡Pues olvídalo!

—No estoy seduciendo a nadie.

—¡JA! —se burla y luego mira a Prusia de reojo, que se sonroja de nuevo.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—No hablo contigo, hablo con ella —señala a Rusia—. No vas a conseguir lo que quieres.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta ella.

—¡Porque no! Porque para obtenerlo tendrá que ser sobre mi cadáver.

Rusia se pone de pie y se acerca a ella. Hungría pone los brazos en jarras y le mira fijamente... Aunque algo en el brillo de la mirada hace que trague saliva

—Ehm... porque no nos calmamos todos un poco —Prusia se pone entre ellas.

Hungría parpadea y le mira un poco menos agresiva de lo que lo haría en esta misma situación si la chica esta no le hubiera dado miedo.

—Jum! Dile eso a ella.

—Ehm... mira, dices que vienes de _Amerika._ ¿Qué hacías ahí?

Hungría la mira, con cierta curiosidad.

—Estaba con _Soedinennye Shtaty_ , pero iban a atraparme y me fui.

—Ehm... ¿Y qué hacías con él?

—Un beso

—Un beso...

— _Was?_ —protesta/chilla Prusia indignadillo.

—De ti quiere el pene. No. Me. Molestes.

El albino se calla, regañado.

— _Da._

Hungría aprieta los puños con el cinismo de la rusa, recordando la expresión "me gusta su pene".

—¡Pues no! ¡Y tú de babas que quieres ayudarla!

—¡No es de babas!

—¿¡Ah, no!?

— _Nein!_

—Entonces es de demasiado listillo.

— _Was!?_ Pero... _nein!_ Solo... ella...

—Quiere tu pene —Alemania empieza a considerar esto un poco gracioso.

— _Was?_ —se gira a mirar a Alemania.

—Eso ha dicho desde el principio —Alemania se encoge de hombros. Alemania, deja de parecerte a Gales.

—Da —asiente Rusia además. Alemania sonríe levemente, de lado... Pareciéndose a su padre, de hecho.

—P-Pero... L-Lo que pasa es que yo ya tengo novia —explica Prusia señalando a Hungría. Rusia se lo piensa.

—Vaya, hasta que te acuerdas —tan indignada Hungría, levanta la nariz pero le baja tres rayitas.

—Bueno. Entonces el tuyo —decide volviéndose a Alemania.

Alemania levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso.

— _W-Was!?_

—Entonces el tuyo —reafirma Rusia.

— _Nein!_

— _Da._

— _Nein, nein!_ Yo estoy con... —lo busca rápidamente con la mirada

—Da, pero Italiya ya tiene un pene, no necesitáis dos —resuelve, porque además el italiano no está. Alemania parpadea con esa declaración sin entender y se lleva una mano al asunto

—Sí que necesitamos dos... ¡¿Quieres un trio?!

—¿Un trio? —inclina la cabeza.

—Y puedes olvidarlo.

—¿Olvidarlo? —cada vez entiende menos.

— _Ja!_ ¡No vamos a hacer un trio!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no! —la mira... Mira a Prusia y a Hungría. La mira a ella otra vez—. _¡NEIN!_

—Pero ese no es un motivo.

Prusia está riéndose un poco por lo bajo de la cara de Alemania.

—No quiero, no te conozco, no acostumbro acostarme con desconocidas, es absurdo y descarado lo que pides —Alemania se sonroja un poquito.

—¿Acostarnos? ¿Te refieres a sexo?

Más sonrojo alemán.

—Y a _Italien_ no le gustas —agrega como respuesta a ello.

—¿Y a ti sí? —pregunta Prusia.

— _Nein_ —Alemania le fulmina... E insistimos en que no le han visto bien los pechos gracias al abrigo.

—Pero yo no quiero tener sexo contigo, ya tengo un bebé.

Parpadeo, parpadeo comunitario, de hecho.

—Aquí —les señala el estómago.

—¿Estás embarazada? —flipa Prusia.

—¿Estás embarazada? —pregunta exactamente al mismo tiempo Hungría. Ella asiente porque eso ha entendido.

—Me lo ha dicho la casa de _Soedinennye Shtaty._

—¿La casa? —pregunta Alemania.

—Una mujer embarazada, West! —riñe/se burla Prusia.

—Pues me da igual, yo no soy la asistencia pública —murmura de vuelta—... Y tú no la viste comerse al gato.

— _Da,_ su casa.

—¿Y sabes de quién es tu hijo? —pregunta Hungría que sigue intrigada con eso de que le gusta el pene de Prusia. No sea que diga que el hijo es suyo.

—Es mío —es que ya se peleó por eso.

—¿Entonces no vas a reconocer a ningún padre? —o pretendías enjaretárselo a Prusia... Piensa para sí, Hungría.

—¿Padre? —se lo piensa y es que la idea no le acaba de gustar porque su padre no le gusta—. Yo soy su padre.

—Madre soltera buscando "ayuda" —Hungría fulmina un poco de nuevo de reojo a Prusia.

—Puedo hacer unas llamadas y conseguir que entre a algún programa —o deportarla a Rusia... Piensa Alemania para sí.

—¡No es mío! —protesta Prusia ante esa mirada—. ¡Tuviste que acostarte con alguien para tenerlo! ¡No fue conmigo, díselo!

—Pues dice que le gusta tu pene y está aquí buscando tu ayuda —murmura Hungría aun mirándole de reojo. Se gira a Rusia.

—Net, net. Fue con _Soedinennye Shtaty_ —explica Rusia. Hungría admite relajarse bastante. Alemania levanta las cejas con Estados Unidos embarazando a una rusa. De todas las cosas del mundo.

—¡OHHH! ¡Espera! ¡Yo te he visto antes! —suelta Hungría de repente señalándola. Prusia es quien levanta las cejas mirando a Hungría ahora.

—Pero, ¿cómo le conoces a él? ¿Cómo te conoce a ti? ¡Y, de hecho, ha dicho que me conoce a mí! —Hungría, ¿desde cuándo tan celosa?

—¿Pero dónde la has visto antes? —pregunta Prusia.

—Soy _Rossiya_ —explica Rusia. Ooootra vez.

—Aquí... —Hungría ya ha sacado el teléfono y está buscando. Hasta Alemania le mira curioso. (Porque Alemania no a chismoso ni curioso jamás... Ejem) Prusia se abalanza para ver también el móvil. Y, Hello, están las fotos de ayer en Estados Unidos.

— _Was?_ ¡No te quedaste embarazada en _Amerika_ si no DE _Amerika_! —entiende Prusia sacando su teléfono dispuesto a llamarle

— _Was?_ —Alemania mira a Prusia sorprendido y Hungría le pasa su teléfono para que entienda —. Ohh! OHHH!

—Soy yo —Rusia sonríe al verse en el teléfono.

— _Y Amerika_.

— _Da._ Ayer.

Alemania parpadea unas cuantas veces. Prusia sigue intentando que Estados Unidos le responda al teléfono y, eventualmente lo hace...

— _H-Hello?_

—¡Tío!

—¿Q-Quién habla? —completamente distraído.

—Soy el _awesome_ yo, ¡quién voy a ser! Tengo aquí a una chica rusa que dice que está EMBARAZADA DE TI.

—Ah, _yes... Yes_. El bebe más caro de la historia.

Egipto le mira con eso y suponemos que no lo sabe.

—M-Me refiero a ti, babe... Y-Y-Y lo vales.

Ella se vuelve a lo que sea que miraba y Prusia hace un gesto de no entender.

—¿De qué hablas?

—J-Jeez... —susurra bastante aterrorizado, con una tarjeta de crédito adolorida. Se separa un poco y baja el tono—. ¿Cómo sabes?

—¡Esta aquí! Y hemos visto las fotos.

—Malditas fotos.

—Tu cita de ayer... por lo visto metiste un buen gol.

El problema de esto es que está con Egipto y no le está dejando ni siquiera pensar en ello.

—Me está saliendo CARISISISISISISISISISIMO... Y está MUY enfadada.

—Enfadada, no. Decepcionada... está aquí pidiendo penes.

— _What?_ No. Está aquí comprando joyas.

— _Was? Nein,_ tu novia rusa, la madre de tu hijo está aquí.

—Ahh, el _commie_ —sonríe un poco a pesar de todo.

—¡Ni le nombres en mi presencia! —chilla Egipto.

— _Sorry, sorry!_ —se le borra la sonrisa.

—¡¿Estás hablando con él?! ¡Más te vale que no sea eso!

—¡No! No, no, no. ¡Te juro que no! Es my _friend Prussia_ , con P antes. _Look!_ —le muestra la pantalla donde esta una foto de Prusia y él jugando a la Play. Egipto frunce el ceño aun pero se da la vuelta a lo suyo. Estados Unidos traga saliva y se vuelve al teléfono.

—¿Y qué dice? —pregunta en un susurro

—Que quiere acostarse conmigo.

— _What?!_ —levanta las cejas y traga saliva y, es que, Rusia es muy hábil para eso pero el niño es celoso y posesivo.

— _Ja_ , no veas la de problemas que está causando, _Ungarn_ está súper tensa.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—Pues vale, acuéstate con ella, anda... —tono de "atrévete"

—No debería molestarte, teniendo en cuenta... ¿has pensado que harás con _Russland_ y _Egypt_?

— _Shut up_ , a ti te da igual lo que me moleste o no —protesta Estados Unidos.

—Es que me parece que estás acaparando un poco y no me importaría satisfacer a la madre de tus niños —insiste en ese asunto porque es que le parece tremendo.

—¿Acaparando? Y... _Shut up_ , yo satisfago bien a la madre de... —mira a Egipto de reojo, ella le fulmina de reojo, se ha detenido a tiempo, creo que fue más suerte que sensatez.

— _Waaas?_ ¿Va en serio entonces? ¿Y qué harás?

— _I... I..._ _Don't know_ , no he pensado.

—¿Que les vas a decir al resto?

— _I don't know!_ —es que ni lo ha pensado, en serio, solo se ha dedicado a Egipto. De tus amantes... tres ya es todo un harem. Lo primero que piensa es en Inglaterra que va a MATARLE. Pero no a matarle. A matarle, descuartizarle y pegar fuego a los trocitos. Y luego a mearse en ellos.

—No le digas a nadie, _ok?_ —susurra —. _Please._

—¿Yo? Es ella quien lo va diciendo por ahí.

—Bueno, le hablaré, pero tú no digas nada, _ok?_

—¿Ya les has dicho a _Russland_ que vas a formar una familia? ¡Es que no te imagino como padre, tío!

Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos.

— _Fuck,_ yo tampoco. Aunque... Va a ser muy bueno en deportes y a jugar _baseball._

—¿Y si es una niña?

— _Volleyball._

—Y vas a tenerla... y a cambiar pañales a media noche y a darle el biberón —y a volverte imbécil, como España, piensa para sí.

—Los pañales los hará alguien, seguro... Y el biberón... —empezando a estar mareado con la idea.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta Egipto acercándosele.

—D-De un juego de vídeo —responde, mirándola un poco perplejo.

—¿De pañales? —le mira con cara de cada vez suenan más imbéciles.

—Ah, eso se acabó si tienes críos —se burla Prusia.

—I... I... I... —empezando a agobiarse en serio, porque además es un bebe con RUSIA. Rusia el psicópata. Inglaterra no va a volver a hablarle. Egipto no va a volver a hablarle. Obama va a castigarle. Además será pobre después de todo lo que va a comprarle a Egipto y que no servirá de nada y para colmo y lo más grave: ¡¿No va a poder jugar juegos de video?! ¡¿De verdad?!

Además seguro no va a poder ver a su bebé cuando todos se enteren. Si no puede ver a Rusia. Y quizás Rusia le haga tests a ver si tiene la sangre como él. ¿Esas cosas se heredan, no? ¡¿Y si la tiene?! Empieza a respirar y resoplar. ¿Y si le hace diez millones de análisis y lo usa como sujeto de pruebas? ¡¿Y si lo clona?! ¿Y si le pasa lo que le pasa contigo con la sangre del bebe?

¡¿Y SI VIOLA AL BEBE?! Puede que eso le pasara a Kiev con Ucrania.

Estados Unidos está a punto de vomitar. Un bebe es pequeñito y no puede defenderse... Tendría que declararle la guerra a Rusia para defender a su bebé. Y morirse todos. Quizás era lo mejor. Hasta da un pasito de lado y le pone a Egipto una mano en el hombro para estabilizarse. Ella le mira de reojo y al verle verde le baja al enfado.

—I... I don't know... —le vuelve a susurrar a Prusia angustiado.

—E _Spanien_ ahora tiene una niña, deberías verle, apenas duerme y no habla de otra cosa, ya no juega a nada ni sale y apenas si tienen sexo.

Estados Unidos pone cara de pánico.

—Y ahora que vas a dejar a _Russland_ pues... Ejem.

—No voy a dejarle —aunque no sé si voy a matarle... O algo así. Aprieta los ojos.

—¿Vas a tener a los tres?

—¡¿Treeeees?! —perdonen pero aún sigue con la idea de que puedan ser dos.

—Pues _Russland_ , _Ägypten_ y ella.

—¡Ah! Ellos. Rome no es "ella"

—¡Ella la madre!

—Ehm... Pues... Es... _You know_ —no quiere decir su nombre.

—En fin... solo quería felicitarte la «buena nueva».

— _Thank you_ —totalmente perplejo.

Entre tanto, Rusia se vuelve a Alemania, quien carraspea y acaricia su llave inglesa.

—¿Si me pongo un pene perderé al bebé?

—¿Po-Ponerte uno?

—El mío ya no está, pero lo hombres no tienen bebés.

—Pues, si estas embarazada eres mujer.

—Pero no quiero... Aunque sí quiero al bebé. _Soedinennye Shtaty_ dijo que le querría aunque se pareciera a mí pero pequeñito.

—Pero si tienes un bebe eres mujer, aunque no quieras.

—Puedo tener un bebé y luego ser un hombre otra vez.

—¿Antes te habías hecho esa operación? —a saber que imagina Alemania.

—¿Qué operación?

—De cambio de sexo.

—Pasó de repente.

—¿De repente?

—Así... ¡Pof! —da una palmada.

—Así no se cambia de sexo.

—Yo sí.

—Es absurdo, como si fuera magia.

Rusia se lo piensa.

— _Da_.

—Eso es absurdo.

Y es ahí donde Rusia vuelva a la normalidad, así. ¡pof! Y Alemania parpadea, parpadea y Rusia, también, parpadea varias veces.

—¡AHHH! —Alemania da un salto cuando ve quién es. El ruso ni se inmuta, llevándose las manos al pecho—. ¡Pero, pero, pero, PERO!

—¡Se han ido! —palmaditas.

—Tú, tú... Tútútú

Manos a _Kamchatka_ , que debe saludarle.

— _Ungarn! Preussen!_ —llama Alemania.

—¡Y ha vuelto!

—¡La chica ya no es chica!

Y ahí vuelven los dos, que claro, creen que se ha marchado.

—¡¿Ya la ven?!

—¿A quién?

—¡A ELLA! —señala

— _Russland!_ —exclama Prusia

—¡Era e-e-ella! ¡Hace un segundo!

—¿Ella?

—Ah... pero los bebés... —manos al estómago.

—¡Él es ella! ¡Era ella! ¡Hace un segundo!

—Ella, ¿quién?

Rusia se encoge de hombros y levanta tan tranquilo dispuesto a irse a casa, ignorando a Alemania.

—Ella era él... Digo él era ella. Él, él, él.

Alemania balbuceando y trastabillando es algo que no se ve todos los días.

—¿Estás bien, _West_? —no es como que nadie vaya a detener a Rusia.

— _Nein!_ ¡Él, tenía, estaba aquí! ¡¿Que no le ven?! ES HOMBRE.

—Ya, ya, calma... ¿Dónde está la chica esa?

—¡Ahí!

—Ahí no hay nadie...

—Ahí esta _Russland_! ¡Demonios! _Russland_ ¡Es ella!

—Alá, alá... —le da unas palmaditas a la espalda y los bebés murieron, se los comió.

* * *

 _Y aquí acaba la pesadilla, esperemos que te haya gustado :D ¡No olvides agradecer a Valnic su beteo y edición!_


End file.
